Sauver Sasuke de ses ténèbres
by Zailyn
Summary: Après que Sasuke est découvert la vérité par Tobi sur le massacre de sa famille, il décide de revenir à Konoha, seul, afin de tuer Danzô. Seulement, les forces spéciales de Konoha parviennent à le capturer. Est-ce trop tard pour le sauver de lui-même ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour !

("...vous êtes sur le répondeur de l'elfe !" (comprendra qui pourra... :P))

Alors ça fait très longtemps que j'ai commencé cette fic, mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de la poster... parce que je la trouve un peu pourrie en fait. Mais j'ai décidé de la reprendre y'a pas trop longtemps et puis je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?".

Soyez indulgents (mais pas trop) s'il vous plaît ! :)

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et ne m'appartiennent pas.**

(Et au fait, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce titre merdique, impossible de trouver mieux :s)

Bonne lecture ! (j'espère ^^)

**

* * *

**

Cette nuit de pleine lune, le village de Konoha était étrangement calme et les rues complètement désertes. Ou presque.

L'espace d'un instant si fugace qu'il était semblable à une illusion, une ombre jaillit d'une ruelle sombre. Elle était là pour tuer quelqu'un. Ca cible était la cause de toutes ses souffrances, c'était elle qui avait causé la mort de toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères, qui composait sa vie. C'était à cause de cette seule et unique personne que le _nukenin_ avait gâché sa vie, celle de son frère et celles de tout son clan.

Arrivant enfin devant une maison d'allure modeste, toutes lumières éteintes, le jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que son cœur murmura à travers ses dents d'une voix menaçante qui tremblait de haine :

- Danzô…

* * *

- Tsunade-sama ! Tsunade-sama ! S'égosillait une jeune femme en ouvrant brusquement la porte d'une petite chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

Elle s'y engouffra tout aussi rapidement et s'avança jusqu'à un lit dans lesquel une jeune femme s'enfonçait dans ses couvertures, tentant difficilement de prolonger son sommeil. Un petit cochon qui emboitait le pas à la première depuis le début sauta près du visage de l'endormie et le lécha tout en le reniflant, à la manière d'un petit chiot.

L'Hokage s'assit brusquement, toute ensommeillée et les yeux hagards. Son expression se modifia rapidement, pétrifiant sa jeune assistante de son regard glaçant.

- Shizune !

La jeune femme sursauta comme elle le faisait toujours lorsque sa supérieure l'interpellait de cette manière.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit !

Elle s'essuya la joue tout en reportant son regard glacial sur le petit cochon qui s'agita dans tout les sens et bondit dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière s'empressa de s'expliquer :

_- Quelqu'un_ s'est introduit dans le village, Hokage-sama. Selon les ninjas de garde, il serait actuellement chez Danzô.

Ces informations suffirent pour que Tsunade se lève. Elle donna ses ordres à Shizune tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau, elle avait une petite idée du coupable…

* * *

Il devait faire vite, ils ne tarderaient pas à le repérer, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Chaque petit pas le rapprochait de la porte entrebâillée d'où provenaient quelques ronflements. Il marchait avec une grande précaution, renonçant à sa rapidité de peur de faire le moindre faux pas. La distance entre là où il se trouvait et cette porte lui semblait interminable et il se mit à trembler. Non pas de peur, il savait exactement comment s'y prendre et ne ressentait pas le moindre doute.

Non, Sasuke Uchiwa ne tremblait pas de peur, mais d'excitation.

Il poussa lentement la porte en prenant garde de ne pas la faire grincer et il pénétra dans une petite chambre sombre. Danzô était là, allongé sur le dos, son ventre se soulevant de manière régulière. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Mais il ne souffrirait pas. Sasuke ne cherchait pas à se venger, du moins pas entièrement. Sa priorité était de l'éliminer, afin qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. Il tira lentement son katana de son fourreau et, sans bruit, l'enfonça dans le cœur de Danzô. Son dernier ronflement se transforma en gémissement qui mourut peu après. Son ventre ne se soulevait plus.

Le jeune _nukenin_ s'accorda un moment de distraction et fixa le corps son pire ennemi de son regard froid. A présent, il ne ferait plus de dégats.

Ce court instant fut l'instant de trop puisqu'il sentit l'arrivée d'une attaque.

« Trop tard. » se dit-il. Déjà, un ninja au masque de chat apparut dans son dos et effleura le cou du jeune homme avec la lame fine de son katana, tandis que deux autres finissaient de l'immobiliser.

Il aurait bien tenté de s'échapper, mais celui qui tenait le katana semblait prêt à lui trancher la gorge si jamais il avait le malheur de respirer de travers. Il allait devoir attendre la bonne occasion pour s'évader.

* * *

- Entrez !, ordonna une voix forte.

Les trois ANBUs accompagnés du _nukenin_ entrèrent. Les précautions qu'ils avaient prises pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir flattèrent presque Sasuke tant elles étaient nombreuses et capables d'immobiliser un mammouth—il en était sûr.

Il portait une sortie de combinaison électrisée qui lui envoyait des légères décharges s'il faisait un mouvement brusque, des menottes ainsi qu'une sorte de filet qui l'alourdissait de sorte qu'il ne puisse ni sauter ni faire aucuns mouvements rapides et qui absorbait suffisamment de son chakra pour qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de réaliser ne serait-ce que la plus simple technique qu'il connaitrait, le tout en dessous d'une large combinaison jaune –qui lui rappelait quelqu'un… -que portait les prisonniers. Les deux ANBUs qui l'avait immobilisé plus tôt lui tenait chacun fermement un bras tandis que celui qui portait un masque de chat s'avançait vers le bureau du Godaime.

- Nous l'avons attrapé sans trop de mal, _shishou_. Par contre, nous sommes arrivés quelques secondes trop tard…

- Le principal, c'était sa capture. Beau travail, Sakura.

Sasuke releva brusquement sa tête qu'il s'était appliqué à garder baissée jusqu'à présent. Il reçu une légère décharge et grimaça avant de replonger sa tête aussi vite qu'il l'avait levé, cachant ses émotions. Cet ANBU au masque de chat qui aurait amplement suffit à le capturer plus tôt ne pouvait pas être la petite fille pleurnicharde qui courrait toujours après lui ! C'était sûrement une autre Sakura. Pas de doute là-dessus.

L'ANBU, comme pour contredire Sasuke, choisi ce moment pour retirer son masque, découvrant ses fins cheveux roses. Elle s'inclina devant Tsunade et s'apprêtait à se retourner. Sasuke l'imaginait déjà, courant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, lui criant combien sa présence lui avait manqué. A sa grande surprise, elle n'en fit rien. Elle prit congé sans même lui adresser le moindre intérêt. Mais ses poings étaient serrés par la colère, ce dont Sasuke ne s'apperçut pas.

Sakura se permit cependant de claquer la porte, faisant sursauter Sasuke au passage. Il reçut une nouvelle légère décharge. « Ce truc commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système ! »

Tsunade, les mains croisées devant son nez, esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant l'expression du dangereux criminel de rang S.

- Alors, Uchiwa Sasuke, tu n'apprécies pas trop ta combinaison on dirait ?, lui lança-t-elle, sarcastique.

Il se leva d'un bond, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt puisqu'il fut aussitôt ramené au sol par les deux ANBUS, le filet et la petite décharge, qui était sûrement plus désagréable que douloureuse.

Tsunade secoua la tête en faisant claquer sa langue. Elle se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre en reprenant la parole calmement :

- Pour être honnête, tu as beaucoup de chance, Sasuke. Je me suis toujours méfiée de Danzô et il se trouve que nous avons découvert dans son appartement qu'il préparait un plan pour détruire Konoha. En le tuant, tu as donc, sans le savoir, rendu un immense service au village. C'est pourquoi, bien que tu sois un _nukenin_ très dangereux, tu ne seras pas condamné à mort. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, à la place, tu vas être exposé à un choix.

Elle marqua une pause et observa le jeune homme. Il était toujours fermement retenu, les genoux au sol et il fixait Tsunade avec un air froid et dénué d'émotions.

L'Hokage demanda aux ANBUs de reculer. Ils protestèrent mais obéirent et Sasuke ne bougea pas.

- Et quel est-il ?, fini par demander le jeune traître, le regard de nouveau au sol.

- Tu peux choisir de revenir à Konoha où tu seras sous haute surveillance avec obligation de garder cette combinaison et beaucoup d'autres conditions que nous t'exposerons plus en détails plus tard ou alors nous te condamnerons à mort.

Sasuke lâcha son habituel reniflement dédaigneux. Il avait le choix entre la peste et le choléra.

- Alors, Sasuke, quel est ton choix ?

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me faire des critiques, j'pense que je dois en avoir besoin ^^ (mais constructives hein, sivouplait :D)

A la prochaine ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Re-bonjour ! :D

Voilà un chapitre 2 qui arrive rapidement puisque j'en ai déjà écrit pas mal mais je voulais attendre de voir si j'aurais des lecteurs/trices (surtout "trices" je pense xD) avant de mettre la suite ^^

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite encore une fois une bonne lecture :)

(à inari : Oui, je sais, c'est ce que je me suis dis en l'écrivant aussi. Seulement, j'en ai un peu marre que Sakura soit aussi faible et Sasuke aussi fort. Et puis c'était la seule solution que j'avais pour le ramener au village. Désolée que ça t'ai déplu tant que ça :S ..)

* * *

- Sakura-chaaaan !

Un jeune garçon traversait la grande place en courant, semblable à un éclair jaune. L'interpellée se retourna, toute ensommeillée.

- _Ohaio_, Naruto ! lança-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Dis, dis ! Des ANBUs m'ont dit que tu avais capturé Sasuke cette nuit, c'est vrai ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, tourna des talons et repris sa marche en direction des terrains d'entrainement, suivit par Naruto, qui ne comptait pas laisser tomber si facilement.

- Mais alors…pourquoi tu n'es pas là-bas, avec lui ?

- Parce que je m'en fiche, de Sasuke.

Elle avait dit cela le plus naturellement du monde et Naruto écarquilla ses yeux. Sakura n'était pas sérieuse, pas vrai ?

- Désolée, Naruto. Je dois te laisser, il faut que je m'entraine. _Ja ne_ !

- Mais si tu ne vas pas le voir, Ino vas te le piquer, tu sais ?

Toujours de dos, Sakura haussa les épaules et continua tranquillement sa marche, laissant un Naruto stupéfait au milieu du chemin.

Malgré toutes ses années durant lesquelles Sasuke était parti, toutes ses choses blessantes qu'il lui avait dites, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'il était enfin de retour, elle s'en fichait ?

* * *

- Eh Uchiwa, tu as d'la visite ! L'apostropha un garde.

Sasuke était assis sur son lit dans sa cellule, la tête entre les mains. Il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il avait accompli ses objectifs maintenant. Mais, justement, ne valait-il pas mieux mourir dans ce cas ? Il secoua la tête. Ca n'était pas digne d'un Uchiwa. Un_ Uchiwa_. Mais oui ! Il avait un objectif. Il devait reformer son clan. Seulement pour cela, il devrait…

- Salut, Sasuke.

Une jeune femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roses s'assit négligemment sur un tabouret disposé juste devant la cellule de Sasuke. Il la voyait à travers les barreaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Sakura ?, dit-il, presque en grognant.

Ca-y-est, elle allait recommencer à le coller. Elle n'avait pas du oser se jeter à son cou devant l'Hokage et les autres ANBUs, mais maintenant qu'elle était seule avec lui, elle se mettrait sûrement à pleurer.

- Rassure-toi, je ne viens pas de gaieté de cœur, soupira-t-elle en appuyant son dos contre le mur, on me l'a ordonné.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa les mains devant son nez, comme le Godaime avait l'habitude de faire.

- Et pourquoi cela ?, lança-t-il d'un ton détaché, cherchant à montrer qu'il ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à la réponse.

- Parce que j'ai été désigné pour t'expliquer tout ce que tu devras accomplir pour regagner la confiance du village.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, tous les deux aussi embêtés par la situation.

- Pourquoi toi en particulier ?

- Il paraît que j'étais la plus proche de toi, à l'époque…

S'en suivit un long silence durant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea. Sasuke s'allongea et fixa le plafond sombre couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

- Tu as changé, Sakura.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Le ton de Sasuke était comme…nostalgique. Elle secoua la tête. N'importe quoi ! Elle s'imaginait des choses. Comme si il était encore capable d'avoir des sentiments.

- Donc, commença Sakura en ignorant sa remarque, tu devras tout d'abord être sous la surveillance constante d'un ninja. Nous changerons les rôles tout les jours, voire plus en fonction de nos emplois du temps. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Tu devras aussi habiter avec quelqu'un, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu emménages chez Naruto. Tu seras interdit de mission jusqu'à ce que tu ais fait tes preuves, la durée est donc tout à fait variable. Et enfin, si tu désobéis, si tu commets le moindre acte qui pourrait avoir des conséquences négatives sur le village ou si tu refuses d'accomplir la moindre tache qui te serait confié, tu seras automatiquement condamné à mort.

La jeune fille se leva lentement et encra son regard dans celui de Sasuke. C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux depuis sa capture. C'était comme si elle s'autorisait à relâcher tous les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard l'espace d'un regard. Il le soutint, plus surpris qu'il ne l'aurait voulu devant sa profondeur.

- C'est ta dernière chance, Sasuke, ne la gaspille pas.

A ses mots, sans même laisser le temps à Sasuke d'ajouter quelque chose –pour peu que ce célèbre taciturne l'eut fait—elle tourna des talons et sortit.

La lourde porte se referma et le silence reprit place, plongeant Sasuke dans l'obscurité de cette ambiance sordide. Il était de nouveau seul, dans sa petite cellule où grouillait de la moisissure au plafond et sur les murs. Il avait été placé dans une cellule spéciale, à l'écart des autres. Les gardes n'ayant pas renouvelé la lumière et la toute petite meurtrière de sa cellule ayant été condamné –comme si qui que ce soit pouvait s'enfuir par là –, le seul mince filet de lumière qu'il parvenait à apercevoir était celui au bout du couloir, sous la lourde porte qui l'isolait du reste du monde.

Il était donc plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité, l'empêchant de s'empêcher de penser et de se répéter toutes ces questions qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Avait-il pris la bonne décision ?

Qu'avait-il fait depuis qu'il avait quitté le village ? Il s'était tourné vers l'ennemi à douze ans, afin d'obtenir suffisamment de pouvoir pour tuer son frère. Puis il avait tué celui qui lui avait appris toutes ces techniques interdites qui l'avaient rendu plus fort qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être, Orochimaru, pour ensuite s'attaquer à son frère afin de se venger de l'atrocité qu'il avait commise. Celui-ci tué, il avait finalement découvert le vrai coupable de cette histoire et avait pris la vie de Danzô.

Et maintenant, quoi ?

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il plongea la tête dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-il redevenir un gentil ninja, un vrai toutou au service de ce village qui avait trahit son clan afin d'éviter une révolution ? Comment pouvait-il oublier tout ce qu'il avait commis depuis qu'il avait quitté le village caché de la feuille ? Comment pouvait-il se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si il n'était jamais parti ?

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais. Il devait faire quelque chose. A partir du premier pas qu'il avait posé hors de Konoha, il s'était enfoncé et blottit un peu plus chaque jour dans ses propres ténèbres. Comment pouvait-il espérer voir la lumière à présent ? Comment espérer sortir des ténèbres après s'y être enfoncé pendant si longtemps ?

Il crut que sa tête allait exploser sous le poids de toutes ces questions, de toutes ces remises en questions, de toutes ces pensées qui l'étouffait un peu plus chaque seconde.

Que faire à présent ? Maintenant qu'allait-il se passer pour lui ? Sa vie était-elle réellement foutue, terminée, sans aucun espoir ?

Le silence s'acheva tandis que le vacarme de ses pensées se poursuivait silencieusement.

La lourde porte du couloir s'entrebâilla en grinçant. Des cheveux blonds coiffés en piques en émergèrent. Naruto resta ainsi, la tête dépassant de la porte, durant plusieurs minutes avant de s'avancer lentement vers la cellule, plus nerveux qu'il ne s'imaginait l'être en cet instant.

« C'est le défilé ou quoi ? » pensa Sasuke en soupirant. Mais tout au fond de lui, en cet instant, il aurait pu être reconnaissant à n'importe qui qui l'aurait sorti de sa torpeur.

Le jeune homme prit place sur le petit tabouret qu'avait occupé Sakura un instant plus tôt en lançant un « Salut » d'une toute petite voix. Surpris lui-même de la faible puissance de sa voix, il s'éclaircit la gorge et se força à reprendre la parole :

- Alors…comment ça…va ?

- J'ai connu pire, mentit-il. Tu ne devrais pas m'en vouloir, au fait ? lança Sasuke sur son ton « je-m'en-foutiste » habituel.

- Ouais…Mais c'est difficile de t'en vouloir à travers les barreaux. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sas'ke, quand tu sortiras d'ici, j'te ferais ta fête.

Sasuke soupira. Il n'avait pas changé, celui-là. Et peut être était-ce là une bonne chose.

- Tu perds ton temps, Naruto, tu sais très bien que tu n'arriveras même pas à m'effleurer.

- _Naniii_ ? fit-il en bondissant du tabouret, avec l'air d'un chat au poil hérissé.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui stoppa net Naruto. Peut être était-ce son cerveau qui profitait de la première occasion de relâcher la pression qu'il avait subit un instant plus tôt, peut être était-ce le fait de revoir ce côté si typique de Naruto qui avait fait remonter des souvenirs de leur douze ans et l'avait fait oublié durant un court instant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et dans sa vie depuis, peut être qu'il avait ici retrouvé un espoir, peut être se moquait-il simplement de lui.

Quelle que soit la raison l'ayant poussé à rire à ce moment-là, Naruto s'en moquait. C'était la première fois de sa vie, réalisait-t-il, qu'il l'entendait rire. Pas de ce petit rire moqueur auquel il les avait habitués, Sakura et lui. D'un vrai rire. D'un vrai rire franc.

Naruto avait l'impression que malgré toutes ses années, que malgré tous leurs combats—aussi violents avaient-ils été –rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ou plutôt, il avait l'impression que tout avait enfin pris la direction de redevenir comme avant. Lentement mais sûrement, Naruto et Sakura le sortirait des ténèbres. Il en était plus que persuadé à présent.

La tension et la nervosité qui l'habitait étaient redescendues en flèche après avoir entendu ce rire franc sortir de la bouche de son ancien coéquipier de l'équipe 7.

Naruto lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé au village depuis son départ en variant entre les événements importants et les ragots. Sasuke se manifestait à l'occasion avec quelques « Hm ». Mais Naruto savait que derrière cette absence d'intérêt que Sasuke montrait se cachait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu d'attention.

A de nombreuses reprises, et pour des choses peu importantes, ils s'énervèrent l'un contre l'autre. Mais Naruto en était content. Cela s'était toujours passé ainsi avec lui.

Sasuke Uchiwa était bel et bien de retour à Konoha, quoiqu'il en dise.

* * *

J'ai un peu peur d'y être aller beaucoup trop vite avec la réconciliation de Naruto et Sasuke mais bon, j'espère que ça vous choquera pas trop ^^

A la prochaine ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, salut :)

Voilà déjà le troisième chapitre. Par contre, ne vous y habituez pas trop parce qu'à partir du chapitre 6, je risque de mettre beaucoup plus de temps entre chaque chapitre vu que je suis en train de les écrire.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Sakura était étendue sur son lit et fixait le plafond depuis maintenant une heure. Elle soupirait à intervalles réguliers.

Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie si fragile et vulnérable quand il avait soutenu son regard ? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre. Qui pourrait résister à ses profonds yeux noirs, à ses cheveux en bataille, à sa…

« Ca suffit ! » pensa Sakura en se redressant brusquement sur son lit.

Il était hors de question qu'elle recommence avec son fanatisme de Sasuke. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent, son comportement auprès de Sasuke auparavant avait été tellement pathétique et ridicule ! Et puis de toute façon, il n'était plus le même qu'avant, Sakura le savait. Il était encore plus sombre et rien ni personne ne pourrait plus le sauver des ténèbres dans lesquels il avait sauté à pieds joints il y a six ans.

Mais…peut être qu'une petite lueur d'espoir ne peut pas faire de mal, après tout ?

« Raaaaah » grogna-t-elle en plongeant la tête dans son oreiller « l'optimiste écoeurant de Naruto est en train de déteindre sur moi ! »

* * *

Quelques semaines étaient passées, et la peine de prison de Sasuke allait à son terme. Il n'avait guère eu beaucoup de visites, seul Kakashi et Naruto étaient passés le voir à quelques reprises. Sakura n'était pas revenue depuis le premier jour, ce qui ravissait Sasuke.

Bizarrement, réintégrer le village caché de la feuille ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas de là à dire qu'il en était heureux, mais prendre un nouveau départ à Konoha lui convenait pour le moment.

C'était comme un défi qu'il devait relever, regagner la confiance du village. Qui sait, rien ne l'empêcherait par la suite de les trahir de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était la solution qu'il avait trouvé pour accorder à son cerveau un peu de répit bien mérité depuis sept ans de pensées contradictoires.

- L'Uchiwa, réveille-toi 'spèce de flemmard !

Il plissa les paupières. Il ne dormait pas mais n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé durant ses réflexions. Mais mieux valait faire profil bas –pour le moment. Il s'assit et lança tout de même un léger—selon lui –regard noir au garde. Celui-ci eu un instant de recul, mais se repris bien vite et cria de plus belle :

- Aller, dépêche-toi de te lever, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on t'fait sortir !

Il lui lança un bol d'eau et un autre de riz à travers les barreaux. L'eau vint lui éclabousser ses orteils nus, et les grains de riz s'éparpillèrent sur le sol de sa cellule, rapidement nettoyés par les rats.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. C'était sûr, s'il trahissait Konoha un jour, ce garde serait sa première victime.

* * *

- Allez quoi ! Sakura-chan, s'il te plaaaît !

Naruto était à genoux devant Sakura et avait les mains jointes au dessus de sa tête baissée.

- Je suis désolée Naruto, mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans moi sur ce coup-là.

- Mais on va bien s'amuser !

- J'ai mieux à faire ce soir-là, répliqua Sakura.

- Comme quoi ?

- Tsunade-sama a demandé à ce que je sois de garde à l'hôpital. Bon, je dois y aller, à plus tard Naruto !

Sakura allait s'éloigner mais Naruto l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit, tout sourire :

- Héhé, tu sais qui est supposée surveiller Sasuke ce soir-là ?

Sakura sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

- Mais…mais Tsunade-sama m'a dit…

- Elle a changé d'avis, la coupa-t-il. Aller, aller, c'est un ordre du Godaime, tu ne peux rien y faire ! Et maintenant, vient m'aider !

Il l'entraina par le bras vers une grande salle où se trouvaient déjà Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba et tous les autres. Il l'abandonna auprès de Tenten et d'Hinata.

- Ah, b-bonjour Sakura-san, dit Hinata en s'avançant légèrement vers son interlocutrice.

- Bonjour Hinata ! Répondit joyeusement Sakura.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient toujours connues superficiellement, mais jamais elles n'avaient pris le temps de faire vraiment connaissance. C'était seulement quelques mois auparavant qu'Hinata et elle s'étaient vraiment liées d'amitié au court d'une mission difficile. Elles s'étaient aperçues qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, bien que Sakura ai réussi à prendre de l'assurance depuis son enfance et surtout à cacher ce manque de confiance aux autres. Cette amitié avait permis à Hinata de s'ouvrir d'avantage, d'évoluer. Sakura lui avait même donné des conseils pour séduire Naruto. Malheureusement, maintenant, Hinata n'osait plus l'approcher, honteuse de ses piteuses tentatives qui échouaient toujours pour le draguer.

- Salut Sakura, tu as été amenée ici de force par Naruto toi aussi ? Bougonna Tenten, les bras croisés.

- Eh oui ! Bon, et si on commençait ? J'aimerais être partie d'ici midi si possible.

* * *

Les lourdes portes grincèrent en s'ouvrant. Sasuke était heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter ce lieu sinistre. Même si d'un autre coté, il y avait été habitué.

Déjà la sortie apparaissait au bout du corridor. Les gardes le laissèrent sortir, presque à contre cœur. L'un d'entre eux lui lança :

- Si on te revoit ici, ça sera pour t'exécuter, fais gaffe !

Un seul regard de Sasuke suffit à le faire taire. Le _nukenin_ devait admettre que cela l'amusait assez de calmer les gens de cette manière.

Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième et leva la tête. C'était encore une belle journée à Konoha, village caché de la feuille. Le ciel était entièrement bleu, de ce bleu joyeux qui donnait envie de sourire –enfin, aux gens normaux du moins—et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un nuage. Un silence paisible planait sur le village. Sasuke ressentit presque un sentiment de bien-être à son tour. La lumière l'aveugla pendant de longues secondes et il dut placer sa main en visière sur son front pour pouvoir continuer à marcher. C'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite les membres de l'ancienne équipe 7, tous l'un à côté de l'autre, qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

Quand il les aperçut enfin, Kakashi faisait le signe de la victoire avec sa main et on devinait un sourire à travers son masque, Naruto sautillait presque sur place en faisant des grands signes et en criant « Sas'ke ! Sas'ke ! » et Sakura se tenait légèrement en retrait, la tête tournée de côté et le regard dans le vague.

Il avait l'impression d'être retourné à l'époque de leurs 12 ans et pendant une seconde, il eut l'illusion de les revoir plus jeune. Il esquissa un demi-sourire qu'aucun des trois ne vit et se mit en marche sans un mot, se doutant qu'ils le suivraient.

* * *

- Hinata-sama, je peux entrer ? demanda une voix à travers la porte.

- B-bien sûr.

La petite porte de la chambre d'Hinata s'ouvrit. Neji en émergea mais resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant pas entrer dans la chambre de sa cousine.

- Tu t'es très bien battue à l'entrainement aujourd'hui. Un peu plus, et je me faisais battre.

- M-merci Neji-kun, c'est gentil. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de te rattraper, répondit la jeune fille dans un petit sourire.

Neji était auparavant très froid avec elle, ne voyant en elle que l'héritière de la branche principale des Hyuuga mais à présent –grâce à l'intervention de Naruto lors de l'épreuve pour devenir _Genin_, qu'il l'admette ou non—il avait adopté une attitude protectrice envers elle et la considérait comme sa sœur.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle prenait confiance en elle et en ses capacités. La gamine craintive et maladivement timide qui abandonnait à la moindre difficulté avait évolué en une belle et discrète jeune fille redoutable au combat.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que c'est bientôt l'heure d'y aller. Retrouve-moi en bas quand tu seras prête.

Hinata hocha la tête et referma la porte. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, l'ouvrit et en sorti une longue robe emballée dans du plastique. C'était sa mère qui la lui avait donnée, mais l'idée de la mettre ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

Pourtant, ce soir, elle avait décidé de se faire belle. Peut-être qu'ainsi Naruto la remarquerait, rien qu'un peu ?

* * *

Sakura ferma la porte de la maison en soupirant. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle se rende chez Naruto, là où Sasuke allait résider. C'était son tour de le surveiller, ce soir. Elle en était sûre, son _shishou _l'avait choisi exprès pour qu'elle n'est pas d'excuse et ne puisse pas échapper à cette soirée.

Le claquement des talons des chaussures de Sakura résonnait dans la rue silencieuse. Elle se tordit la cheville à plusieurs reprises, n'étant pas habituée aux talons. Pourquoi en avait-elle mis d'ailleurs ? Quelle importance ?

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de chez Naruto, respira plusieurs fois et y frappa, faisant face au calvaire qui l'attendait ce soir.

Une fête en l'honneur du retour de Sasuke. Ca promettait d'être joyeux.

* * *

A la prochaine ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, c'est juste que je commence à me demander si ça vaux le coup que je continue ma fanfiction..

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

- Ah ! Ca doit être Sakura ! lança joyeusement Naruto en bondissant de son lit.

Sasuke ne manifesta sa joie qu'avec un léger « Hm » tout en nouant sa cravate. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cette fête en son honneur. D'autant plus que toutes les personnes qui seraient présentes, qu'importe la manière dont elles allaient se comporter, allaient forcément avoir un regard lourd de reproches à son égard. Il allait devoir supporter ça toute la soirée sans avoir le droit de se venger contre eux, ni même de partir avant la fin. Sasuke se retourna et croisa précisément le regard rempli de ressentiment qu'il redoutait un instant plus tôt. Sakura se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, et ne cherchait pas à cacher sa mauvaise humeur. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une petite demie-queue et elle avait, pour la première fois depuis son enfance, laissé quelques petites mèches lui couvrir le front. Elle portait une robe noire qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux. Des rubans rouges noués en corsage de sa poitrine jusqu'au haut de son ventre étaient entourés par de la dentelle noire qui lui descendait au dessus de ses hanches et par-dessus, un petit gilet qui s'arrêtait en dessous de sa poitrine en dentelle était noué en un nœud.

- Bon, Sasuke, si t'as fini de baver sur Sakura, on pourrait peut être y aller, non ?

Ledit Sasuke fusilla Naruto de regard et marcha en direction de la porte sans dire un mot.

- La soirée promet d'être géniale, soupira Sakura avant de lui emboiter le pas, suivie d'un Naruto excité.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tous trois dans un petit restaurant situé sur une petite colline au fond du village. Quand ils poussèrent la porte, Tous les ninjas avec lesquels ils avaient grandit se retournèrent. Ils fixaient Sasuke en silence pendant un long moment mais pas un seul ne vint le saluer.

Neji et Tenten, assit côte à côté le long du bar se retournèrent les premiers et reprirent leur discussion. Les autres en firent de même, chacun leur tour.

- Euuh…Je…

Hinata s'approcha de Sasuke, tordant ses doigts nerveusement. Elle se baissa jusqu'à s'incliner devant Sasuke.

- B-bon retour parmi nous ! Je sais combien Naruto-kun et Sakura-san attendaient ce moment et j-je suis heureuse que ce jour soit enfin arrivé ! ajouta-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Elle repartit bien vite après cela, ne laissant ni à Sasuke ni à Sakura et Naruto le temps de lui répondre. Sakura jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto qui regardait Hinata s'en aller et esquissa un sourire. Pourvu qu'enfin Naruto prenne les devants et aille parler à Hinata.

L'apparition furtive de la jeune fille avait poussé les autres jeunes ninjas à aller petit à petit vers Sasuke et Sakura en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle s'assit dans un coin sur une banquette et regarda par la fenêtre. D'abord ils mangeraient tous ici puis iraient dehors un peu plus loin pour danser et continuer la fête. Elle soupira.

- Bah alors Grand-front, quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Sakura sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Ino !

Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois détachés et elle avait repoussé à l'aide d'une barrette la mèche qui lui cachait habituellement un œil. Sa robe bleue ciel s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et les faisaient ressortir. Elle regardait son amie, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ino, tout va bien, lança Sakura dans un petit sourire, je me disais juste que j'aurais préféré être à l'hôpital plutôt qu'ici.

Ino soupira et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en s'enfonçant dans la banquette.

- Tu sais Sakura, tu es plutôt contradictoire comme fille. Depuis que tu es petite, tu as toujours voulu être avec Sasuke et quand il est parti, tu voulais absolument le retrouver. Il est revenu maintenant alors pourquoi ça ne te fais rien ?

- Je…C'est compliqué…

- J'ai toute la soirée devant moi, lui répondit Ino en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Et toi, tu n'es pas contente qu'il soit revenu ?

- Si bien sûr ! Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas été aussi contente que je pensais l'être en apprenant qu'il était de retour. Il ne m'intéresse plus vraiment maintenant. Je pense que je ne devais pas l'aimer autant que toi.

- Mais je ne l'aime plus, moi. Ce n'est plus le même de toute façon.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ç…

- Sakura-chan ! Ino-chan ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans votre coin ? Allez, venez !

* * *

- Dis, dis Sasuke-kuun, tu veux danser avec moi ?

- Non.

- P-pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie.

- Oooh, je vois ! Alors comme ça on est timide, Sasuke-kun ?

Le troupeau de jeunes filles toutes installées autour de l'ancien _nukenin_ gloussèrent. Sakura regardait la scène de loin et leva les yeux au ciel. Elles le mangeaient littéralement des yeux. A force d'essayer d'user de leurs charmes, elles avaient toutes l'air plus ridicule les unes que les autres. Certaines appuyaient leur tête sur leur main posée sur le bar afin de dévoiler leurs décolletés, d'autres se tortillaient les cheveux, cherchant à être la plus mignonne possible et d'autres encore enlaçait carrément Sasuke, malgré les nombreuses fois ou ils les repoussait.

Sakura renifla avec dédain. R-i-d-i-c-u-l-e.

Pendant qu'elle faisait la moue elle croisa le regard de Sasuke, tout autant exaspéré qu'elle de cette situation.

Son regard changea en une expression indescriptible et il semblait près à aller vers elle mais il se stoppa. Sai s'était approché de Sakura, arborant son habituel sourire qui semblait faux. Il parla une minute et sortit du restaurant, suivit de Sakura.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, ni quoique se soit d'autre, mais ce Sai était le seul jeune ninja qu'il ne connaissait pas et il avait quelque chose en lui qui lui déplaisait.

- Sasuke-kuuuuun, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda une fille de son fan club en se postant devant lui, un doigt sur le menton, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il lui lança un regard froid et avança sans l'éviter, ce qui la fit reculer.

Non, vraiment, il se foutait royalement des fréquentations de Sakura. Mais après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ce soir, alors pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'œil ?

* * *

Ce chapitre est particulièrement court et j'en suis pas satisfaite, désolée, j'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois ! :)

A plus tard !


	5. Chapter 5

Alors je tiens à dire (pour ma défense x)) que je suis encore une fois pas vraiment contente de ce que j'ai écrit, et j'hésite à laisser tomber parce que l'histoire évolue pas trop trop dans le sens où je le voulais.

En attendant, je continue pour les quelques personnes à qui ma fic plaît :)

Enfin bref, désolée si ce chapitre ne vous plaît pas, je promets d'essayer de faire mieux pour les prochains !

* * *

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier, Sai ? demanda Sakura, assise sur un petit muret devant le restaurant.

- Eh bien…en fait, je…je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce que je ressens à cause de mon entrainement « anti-émotion » à la Racine mais j'ai fait quelques recherches et…quand on a le cœur qui s'accélère à la vue de quelqu'un, quand sa présence nous manque dès l'instant où elle n'est plus avec nous et quand on se sent déprimé et heureux simultanément, c'est de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'en est une bonne définition, en effet. Il y a quelqu'un qui te plait, Sai ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et en guise de réponse, se pencha lentement vers les lèvres de Sakura. Celle-ci, réalisant à peine la situation, était trop choquée pour réagir. Le Sai qui lui avait dit des centaines de fois qu'elle était laide, bête et pleins d'autres insultes était _amoureux_ d'elle ?

Juste au moment où leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact, la porte qui claqua et le raclement de gorge qui suivit les fit tout deux sursauter. Sakura s'empressa d'identifier l'individu les ayant surpris.

- Sa…suke ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme était planté là, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Il arborait un regard noir, visiblement très en colère.

- Pendant que je suis coincé avec une bande de filles stupides, celle qui est supposée me surveiller en profite pour filtrer ? Comment crois-tu que Tsunade le prendrait, hein, Sakura ?

La jeune fille, prise en faute, bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers Sasuke en lançant à peine un regard à Sai.

- Je suis désolée Sai, je…Il faut que je…que j'aille…

Elle ponctua sa phrase décousue par des gestes maladroits en direction de la porte. Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de se justifier et poussa légèrement Sakura en pénétrant de nouveau dans le restaurant, laissant un Sai complètement hébété assis sur le muret.

* * *

- Nous sommes réunis à ce jour afin de fêter le retour tant attendu de notre camarade et ami depuis toujours, Sasuke Uchiwa. Nous n'avons jamais cessé de croire qu'il reviendrait et ce jour est finalement arrivé, grâce à Sakura-chan !

A l'évocation de son nom, tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune fille, surpris et admiratifs. Elle sentit ses joues rosir et fusilla Naruto du regard.

Tous les jeunes ninjas étaient assis autour de la grande table et les civils –dont le fan club de Sasuke—étaient tous repartis.

- Aujourd'hui, nous sommes enfin au complet, ça se fête !

Naruto était le seul debout, un verre-sûrement rempli de champomi, le connaissant- à la main. Il portait un toast, étrangement sérieux et conclu son discours par une phrase qui lui ressemblait davantage :

- Et maintenant…à la bouffe !

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la convivialité et les rires. La jeune génération de ninja ayant grandit ensemble, ils se considéraient tous comme membres d'une même famille. Naruto attira rapidement l'attention de Choji en essayant d'engloutir le plus de ramens possible en un temps limité. Il se joint à lui et cela se transforma bien vite en un défi entre lui et Naruto sur lequel parièrent les autres ninjas qui les encourageaient.

Se fut un match nul –tous deux avaient avalé plus d'une dizaine bols de ramens et avaient le teint pâle et verdatre.

Puis, la joyeuse troupe, accompagnée d'un Sasuke boudeur, se dirigea vers la grande place où avait été aménagé une scène et une piste de danse pour la soirée –Naruto avait du camper au bureau de l'Hokage pendant des mois afin obtenir son autorisation.

Des petites tables étaient installées sur le côté ainsi qu'un petit buffet avec quelques gâteaux qui attira rapidement Choji à qui les ramens n'avaient visiblement pas suffit.

Neji ravala sa fierté et se rapprocha maladroitement de Tenten qui discutait avec Sakura et Ino sans lui prêter attention. Il se racla la gorge, extrêmement gêné et prêt à faire demi-tour :

- Tenten, euh…Je me demandais si… Si tu aimerais…

- Danser avec toi ? Bien sûr !, le coupa-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement plus à l'aise et plus entreprenante que lui, avant de l'entrainer par le bras sur la piste devant une Ino et une Sakura hilare.

Sasuke, à peine arrivé, s'était installé sur une chaise dans un coin de la grande place.

Sakura se tourna vers lui en soupirant. Elle quitta Ino à regret et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui lança-t-il.

« Eh bah c'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe » pensa-t-elle.

- Tout à l'heure au restaurant, tu as exprimé ton mécontentement parce que je ne te prêtais pas suffisamment d'attention alors que j'étais supposée te surveiller. Alors maintenant, c'est ce que je fais, Sasuke-kuuun. Tu as toute mon attention !, lui lança-t-elle en retour dans un faux sourire, sarcastique.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle profita donc de son absence de réaction pour rajouter quelque chose :

- Comme ça c'est mieux, au lieu que tu te gâches la soirée tout seul, je la gâche avec toi. C'est plus sympathique.

- Si tu crois que ça me change quoi que se soit, que tu sois à côté de moi ou p…

Il fut interrompu par Sai qui vint à leur table pour proposer à Sakura de danser. Celle-ci, n'en ayant malgré tout pas vraiment envie, décida de le suivre. « Je suis toujours mieux avec Sai qu'ici avec ce râleur de première » se dit-elle.

* * *

De son côté, Naruto regardait de loin Hinata adossée au mur. Elle avait la tête baissée et semblait triste ou déçue, Naruto n'aurait su le dire. Dans sa jolie robe bleue marine et noire et ses chaussures à talons, Hinata n'avait jamais parue plus féminine aux yeux de Naruto. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié la déclaration qu'elle lui avait faite lors de son combat contre Pein. Seulement, à présent, le fait qu'elle l'aime le troublait plus qu'avant. Elle ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole depuis et l'évitait. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait honte de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments ou si elle avait tout simplement décidé de laisser tomber et de tourner la page. La simple évocation de la deuxième possibilité provoqua un pincement au cœur à Naruto.

Il se surprit à vouloir qu'elle l'aime toujours. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il se gratta la tête, sans pour autant quitter Hinata des yeux. Celle-ci, sentant un regard posé sur elle depuis plusieurs minutes, releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Hinata écarquilla les yeux et replongea aussitôt son attention dans la contemplation de ses chaussures en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son visage prit une teinte rouge pivoine et Naruto sourit.

Elle était tellement mignonne ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Avec ses grands yeux couleurs perles, ses traits fins et ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, sa toute petite voix, sa jolie silhouette –qu'elle dissimulait souvent sous des vêtements larges – sa douceur et sa timidité, Hinata était vraiment son genre de fille.

Et il lui avait fallut six ans et une déclaration pour s'en rendre compte. Peut être était-ce son amourette pour Sakura qui l'avait aveuglé. Enfin, qu'importait, il se trouvait vraiment long à la détente.

Il s'avança vers elle en tripotant sa cravate. Il l'avait suffisamment fait attendre comme ça.

* * *

Sakura tournait au rythme de la musique, dans les bras de Sai. Elle évitait de croiser son regard et avait sa tête tournée de côté. Elle était très embarrassée et regrettait de s'être servit de Sai pour s'éloigner de Sasuke. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent, après ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, le fait qu'elle ai accepté son invitation à danser pouvait lui donner de faux espoirs.

Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. En tournant la tête vers lui, son regard se stoppa un instant au niveau de la table où était assis Sasuke –juste histoire de le surveiller –et elle se figea.

Il n'était plus là !

Et il était sous sa responsabilité ! Quelle idiote avait-elle été de se comporter de façon aussi puérile ! Si elle ne le retrouvait pas maintenant, elle aurait des ennuis.

Elle bafouilla quelques brèves excuses à Sai et quitta la piste de danse, puis la grande place en courant.

Où avait-il pu aller ?

* * *

Sasuke se promenait dans les rues vides. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être entouré de tous ces gens. Il avait atteint sa limite. Et puis cette « bande d'imbéciles heureux » lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Les mains fourrées dans ses poches, il posait un pied devant l'autre, marchant sans but particulier. Mais le simple fait de marcher sous la lueur de la lune, seul, l'apaisait.

Soudain il s'arrêta. Ce chemin lui semblait familier. _Trop_ familier. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il réalisa la direction qu'il avait prise, inconsciemment.

Lentement, il pivota d'un quart de tour pour faire face à une grande grille noire. A la même vitesse, il s'en approcha.

Les grilles avaient souffert des ravages du temps. La peinture s'était écaillée sur beaucoup de surface et le loquet s'était cassé, laissant la grille en permanence entrouverte. Sur cette même grille était disposé un petit rectangle noir. Sasuke souffla dessus afin de dissiper la poussière qui s'y était accumulée. Il lu : _« Domaine des Uchiwas »._

Il était de retour chez lui.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! :)

A la prochaine pour un chapitre qui, j'espère, vaudra plus le coup ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Salut, salut!

Je dois dire que j'avais un peu laisser tomber. Mais j'ai lu tes commentaires ganawelle, et ça m'a vraiment fait trop plaisir. Franchement, merci beaucoup! Le fait de me dire que quelqu'un apprécie mon histoire ça me motive à continuer, même si moi j'aime pas ce que j'écris. Merci encore ganawelle, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ça :)

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas (ainsi qu'à vous autres lecteurs, évidemment ;))

* * *

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus Sakura paniquait. Chaque seconde supplémentaire permettait à Sasuke de s'éloigner ou de causer n'importe quel désagrément supplémentaire au village. Il fallait qu'elle le rattrape, et vite !

Elle savait malheureusement de quoi il était capable.

« Bon, réfléchissons, se dit-elle en se forçant à s'arrêter et à respirer calmement, si j'étais un dangereux _nukenin_ de rang S qui retourne dans son village, où est-ce que j'irais ? ».

Elle écarquilla ses yeux émeraudes et tourna des talons en reprenant sa course. Elle savait où il était.

* * *

Les feuilles roses des cerisiers s'envolaient au grès du vent alors que le bruit régulier du _shishi-odoshi_ résonnait aux oreilles de Sasuke.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, assis sur ce banc, les yeux clos. Peut être quelques minutes, peut être plusieurs heures. Il ne savait plus. Et il s'en moquait.

Il appuya sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui et s'autorisa un soupir. Il se sentait étrangement bien ici et avait presque l'impression que d'un instant à l'autre, sa mère allait l'appeler pour le diner. Ils s'installeraient tous les quatre à table, sa mère lui sourirait tendrement, son frère lui adresserait également un petit sourire et son père le regarderait encore de son regard dur et froid dans lequel Sasuke lisait de la déception. Ils parleraient sûrement très peu et peut être même n'échangeraient aucunes paroles. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'ils seraient de nouveau tous les quatre ensemble.

Un léger grincement de porte le sorti de ses pensées et brisa ses rêveries.

Il était de nouveau dans le monde réel et sa réalité s'abattit sur les épaules, lui donnant l'impression qu'il pesait plus lourd.

Sakura apparut de derrière un buisson, toute décoiffée et haletante. Elle avait un regard lourd de reproche et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle s'interrompit en croisant son regard.

« Il a l'air bouleversé. ».

Lui, la regardait, les yeux non pas vides comme c'était bien trop souvent le cas, mais remplis d'émotions qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher. La rancœur qu'avait la jeune fille à son égard retomba net et elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sans bruit.

Le silence demeura pendant un long moment. Sakura se retenait presque de respirer, soucieuse de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, comme si elle approchait un animal sauvage qui risquait de prendre la fuite à n'importe quel instant. Mais, sans prévenir, Sasuke grogna :

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, même pas deux pauvres secondes ?

- Je suis désolée, Sasuke.

Il haussa les sourcils. Elle avait la tête baissée et tripotait ses mains. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Avait-il l'air si pitoyable pour qu'elle s'excuse d'avoir accompli son devoir ? Il soupira.

- Hm.

_« C'est bon, j'disais pas ça pour que tu t'excuses… » _Traversa les pensées de Sasuke au même moment. Mais c'était une phrase qui comportait bien trop de mots à son goût.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Je ne l'avais même pas prévu moi-même, se força-t-il à dire, la curiosité l'emportant.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je le _savais_, c'est tout. Comme la fois où…

Elle s'interrompit. _« La fois où tu es parti... »_, termina-t-elle dans sa tête. Sasuke devina la fin de sa phrase. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ce soir ?

Le silence retomba. Sakura était surprise de combien Sasuke se montrait bavard –en comparaison avec son habituel mutisme, évidemment, car tout était relatif—et il lui semblait presque qu'elle avait plus parlé avec lui ce soir que durant toutes les années où ils faisaient équipe. Cette fois, se fut son tour de briser le silence :

- Tu sais Sasuke…je comprends…ce que tu peux ressentir. Je sais à quel point c'est dur. Mais, à présent, il faut que tu essaies de prendre sur toi pour surmont…

« Quoi ? »

Les mots de Sakura raisonnaient dans sa tête, faisant bouillir ses tempes. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre comprendre ce par quoi il était passé ? Et pire encore, _lui_ dire ce qu'il devait faire ? Il serra les poings, entrant brusquement dans une colère noire. Il ne se mettait pas facilement en colère, mais elle avait touché _le_ point sensible. Spécialement ce soir, alors qu'il retournait dans sa maison après tant d'années et qu'un flot d'émotion le submergeait.

- Tu t'fous de moi, Sakura ? Comment tu peux savoir ?, l'interrompit-il, sa voix tremblant de rage, comment tu peux savoir ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille entière, comme _ça_ ? Comment quelqu'un comme toi, avec ta petite vie toute rose et tes ennuis de midinette, peut prétendre comprendre et comparer sa vie à ce que j'ai subit ?

Le silence retomba. Pendant exactement trois secondes. Le temps que Sakura se remette du choc que lui avait provoqué la brusque colère de Sasuke. Puis, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, pris une grande inspiration et décida que ce soir, elle ne retiendrait plus les mots qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis longtemps :

- Tu crois que tu es le seul sur Terre à être malheureux, Sasuke ? Tu crois que sous prétexte que notre vie n'a pas été aussi malheureuse et dure que la tienne, on n'a pas le droit d'oser être malheureux ? Qu'en comparaison avec toi, aucun de nous n'a le _droit_ d'être triste ?

Alors oui, je sais que ce que tu as subit a été extrêmement dur et traumatisant, je le _sais_, crois-moi. Mais dis-moi, tu comptes passer ta vie à rejeter les gens qui essayent de t'aider à t'en sortir ? Tu comptes te secouer un jour, ou bien tu préfères rester là, à te blottir dans ton malheur ?

Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. Contrairement à d'habitude, sa colère était froide, tranchante et parfaitement maitrisée.

- Et puis, reprit-elle plus calmement encore, tu crois vraiment qu'après être parti pendant plus de 6 ans, tu peux encore prétendre savoir quoique ce soit de ma vie ? Tu crois que tu sais toujours qui je suis ?

Eh bien, excuse-moi de te contredire mon cher Sasuke, mais la seule chose qui soit rose dans ma vie, ce sont mes cheveux.

Sur ce, elle se leva et parti, le laissant seul et abasourdi.

* * *

- Saaaaaaaasuuuuukeeeeeeeeee!

L'intéressé grogna et plissa les yeux. Il ouvrit lentement une paupière. Sa première vision du matin fut le visage de Naruto, à moins de deux centimètres du sien, complètement déformé par la proximité de leurs visages et la grimace qu'il faisait. Sasuke sursauta et se leva d'un bond, manquant au passage de se cogner la tête contre celle de Naruto et se reçut un coin de mur dans le dos.

Ce dernier, hilare, parti en direction de sa petite cuisine, comme si de rien était.

- Mais t'es taré !, fit Sasuke en se frottant les yeux.

- Bah quoi ? Ca a marché au moins, héhé !

Sasuke secoua la tête, consterné. Quel idiot.

Il se rassit sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil placé sur la table de nuit de Naruto. Il indiquait 7 :20.

Sérieusement ?

Sasuke allait commettre un meurtre. D'un blond. Avec les cheveux en pics. Et une combinaison un poil trop voyante. Et qui aimait beaucoup les ramens.

* * *

Sakura, blottie dans son lit, quittait le sommeil au même moment. Elle se leva de son lit et enfila ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers avec autant d'énergie qu'un zombie en pestant contre son réveil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal dormi !

Elle repensa à la veille. Pour une fois, c'était Sasuke qui avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et de son sang-froid, et elle qui l'avait finement conservé. Sakura ne regrettait pas le moins du monde ses paroles de la veille. Elle était plus fière d'elle que jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait remis Sasuke Uchiwa à sa place.

Et ça faisait un bien fou.

La jeune fille se dirigea directement devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents et l'ouvrit en leur disant de se préparer, un vieux rituel qu'ils avaient depuis son enfance.

Mais le dernier mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge. La jeune fille venait d'émerger totalement du sommeil et resta là, la main encore sur la poignée, immobile. _« Mauvais reflexe… »_

Elle soupira et parti prendre son petit déjeuner dans cette grande maison silencieuse dont elle était la seule habitante.

* * *

Hinata était allongée dans son grand lit, la tête posée entre ses deux oreillers, la couette remontée jusqu'à son nez et fixait le plafond, les yeux écarquillés.

Avait-elle rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ?

Rien que d'y repenser, Hinata rougit et s'enfonça dans ses couvertures en se tortillant.

Alors qu'elle regrettait de s'être donner tant de mal à se préparer pour n'avoir aucun résultat, Naruto l'avait surprise en venant l'inviter à danser. Il l'avait regardé d'une façon totalement différente de d'habitude. Comme si il voyait quelqu'un d'autre à sa place—ou qu'il la voyait vraiment, proposa une petite voix au fond de sa tête, mais elle la chassa rapidement.

Elle se souvenait de sa main chaude lorsqu'il avait pris la sienne avant de l'entrainer sur la piste de danse ainsi que du petit sourire qu'il lui avait adressé et qui avait provoqué une volée de papillons dans son ventre. Et puis il l'avait serré tout contre lui. Hinata se tortilla encore plus dans son lit, à la fois horriblement gênée et immensément heureuse.

Il lui avait susurré à l'oreille avoir quelque chose à lui avouer. Elle s'était sentie faiblir. Mais elle s'était donné une claque mentale pour s'en empêcher. « Pas question de s'évanouir maintenant, Hinata ! » s'était-elle dit.

Malheureusement, au moment où Naruto l'avait entrainée légèrement à l'écart pour lui parler, un Sasuke d'une humeur exécrable avait débarqué et lui avait littéralement arraché Naruto en le trainant par le bras parce qu'il n'avait pas les clés de chez lui et voulait rentrer _«Tout. De. Suite !_ ».

Et depuis, les mots de Naruto résonnait dans sa tête_. « Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer, Hinata… »._

« Aaaaaah » s'écria Hinata pour chasser ses pensées en se tortillant de plus belle.

Mais, l'instant d'après, elle les ré-invoquait en rougissant.

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis mièvre ! » _

On frappa quelque brefs petits coups à sa porte et elle reconnut la voix de Neji lui disant :

- Hinata-sama, c'est l'heure de te réveiller. Dêpeche-toi, tu vas être en retard à l'entrainement !

La jeune fille écarta, à l'aide de son pied, ses couvertures d'un coup. Elle souffla sur les mèches de cheveux qui lui encombraient le visage et tourna la tête vers son réveil. Elle écarquilla les yeux. 7 :50 !

Qu'allait dire son père ?

Elle bondit de son lit et se précipita vers son armoire pour s'habiller.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée ensoleillée commençait à Konoha, village caché de la feuille.

* * *

Prends-toi ça Sasuke! :D (je l'aime quand même hein, mais il avait bien besoin d'un p'tit coup de pied au cul :P)

Pardon pour ce passage super cucul avec Hinata, mais j'aime trop ce couple, ils sont trop choupinous ensemble :)

Ah, et je voulais dire aussi que j'ai bien galéré à trouvé le nom du truc qui fait ce petit bruit particulier et régulier dans les jardins japonais, le "shishi-odoshi" et que je suis fière de l'avoir trouvé :D

A la prochaine! (j'espère être moins longue cette fois ^^)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre. J'ai aucune excuse en plus, puisque ça fait très très longtemps que je l'ai fini. Seulement, je voulais attendre de commencer le chapitre 8 avant de poster celui-là, sauf que je n'ai pas eu d'idées depuis... Et puis aussi, à chaque fois que je publie un nouveau chapitre, j'ai toujours peur qu'il déçoive certains d'entre vous qui aimiez bien jusqu'à maintenant..

Ah et je voulais surtout tous vous remercier du fond du coeur pour vos reviews adorables :)

ganaelle: C'est vrai que j'avais complètement zappé Shikamaru alors que pourtant, je l'aime bien moi aussi! (enfin, comme tous les persos de Naruto, en fait ^^)

sas'key fics: Ah, je suis contente que quelqu'un est bien aimé cette phrase, je dois dire que j'étais assez fière de moi quand je l'ai trouvé :)

Bon, maintenant j'ai plus qu'à me creuser la tête pour le chapitre 8! :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

Naruto tira Sasuke jusqu'aux terrains d'entrainement. Le blond voulait s'entrainer, et étant chargé de surveiller Sasuke, celui-ci devait l'accompagner. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sakura et Lee combattaient déjà l'un contre l'autre. Le combat semblait bien entamé. Il mêlait l'incroyable rapidité de Lee à l'incroyable force de Sakura.

Naruto décida d'attendre à l'écart que ses deux amis aient terminé leur combat. Il avait besoin du terrain pour lui tout seul.

Il avait remarqué depuis la veille que Sasuke semblait encore plus contrarié qu'auparavant. Il comprit en voyant qu'il évitait de regarder dans la direction de Sakura que le problème la concernait.

- Il s'est passé un truc hier soir ?

- Ouais, y'a eu une soirée en mon honneur, lança le jeune homme, sarcastique.

- Je parle pas de ça !, soupira-t-il. Quand t'es revenu de je-sais-pas-où, tu sais, pendant que je…que je parlais avec Hinata (sa voix s'adoucit sur son prénom, et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la niaiserie de son ami), t'étais super en colère.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et fit mine de s'intéresser au combat. Sakura se concentrait et égalait presque la vitesse de Lee—il avait encore ses poids aux chevilles. Ils tournaient l'un autour de l'autre encore et encore. De loin, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils dansaient.

- C'est à propos de Sakura ?

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto, légèrement surpris. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi perspicace ?

- Hm, concéda-t-il en reportant son attention vers les combattants.

- Hm…?, répéta Naruto, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

Sasuke soupira. Naruto le tannerait toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il s'était passé la veille—Sasuke le savait grâce à sa propre expérience. Son ami blond n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il se résolut donc à lui en parler. _« Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite ça sera fini_ ». Il avait envie d'être tranquille aujourd'hui.

- Sakura m'a dit qu'elle comprenait ce par quoi j'étais passé.

Il marqua une pause, toujours réticent à se confier. Il détestait ça. Naruto le regardait avec de grands yeux curieux, attendant patiemment la suite. _« On dirait un môme de 5 ans à qui on raconte un conte »_ pensa-t-il.

- Et ça m'a mis en rogne, poursuivit-il sans tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce qu'avec sa petite vie bien tranquille, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien comprendre à la mienne à la fin ?, s'énerva-t-il en serrant sa main autour du poteau contre lequel il appuya sa tête.

Il avait élevé la voix et Sakura regarda dans sa direction pendant un très court instant en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait entendu. Sasuke le devina aisément puisque le coup de poing qu'elle lança frappa le sol avec tant de violence qu'une large faille s'ouvrit au sol, manquant d'entrainer Lee à l'intérieur.

- Sasuke, répondit calmement Naruto, la vie de Sakura n'est plus du tout comme avant, tu sais.

Le jeune homme le regarda, légèrement intrigué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ca faisait deux fois qu'il entendait ça. Que s'était il passé dans sa vie depuis ? Elle s'était cassé un ongle ?

- Ses parents sont morts, Sasuke, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix sombre.

Sasuke reçut la nouvelle de plein fouet, comme si un maillet venait de s'abattre sur sa tête et le faire s'enfoncer dans le sol. Pour cacher sa surprise, il se tourna de nouveau vers le terrain d'entrainement alors que Naruto poursuivait :

- Ils se sont fait tuer au cours d'une mission à Suna. Quatre membres de l'Akatsuki ont croisé leur chemin alors qu'ils étaient épuisés et rentraient en direction de Konoha.

Sakura choisit ce moment pour pousser une exclamation en abattant son dernier coup –qu'elle modéra afin de ne pas trop blesser Lee—sur son adversaire qui tomba au sol.

A peine retombée sur ses pieds, elle se précipita à son côté en lui présentant ses plus plates excuses. Elle plaça ses paumes l'une sur l'autre au dessus de son ventre. Une aura verte y apparut.

Sasuke la regardait, empreint malgré lui d'un tout nouveau respect pour elle. Elle avait battu Lee. Elle, la petite gamine pleurnicharde et superficielle avait battu Lee au _taijutsu_.

Et en plus de ça, elle le soignait. L'ancien _nukenin_ devait le reconnaitre, Sakura était devenue forte.

Et pas seulement au combat. Malgré la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait pas cherché à se venger. Elle tentait simplement de poursuive sa vie ici, au village, aux côtés des personnes qui lui était chères.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Il tourna des talons et s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, sous le regard inquiet de Naruto et celui, mélange de déception, de tristesse et de colère, de Sakura.

* * *

- Lee, ça va aller ? demanda Sakura d'une voix douce en aidant le jeune garçon en combinaison verte à se relever.

Celui-ci, qui avait tenu son visage dissimulé sous sa coupe au bol releva brusquement la tête, sourit de toutes ses dents et leva son pouce en direction de Sakura.

- Ben sûr, Sakura-chan ! Je vais très bien ! C'est la force de la jeunesse du printemps !

Il serra son poing levé en s'écriant ses mots et, Sakura aurait pu le jurer, elle aperçut des étoiles briller dans ses yeux pendant un instant.

- Mais, ajouta-t-il en prenant un air sérieux, parce que tu m'as battue, je vais faire 500 pompes, 200 tours de terrains et 397 torsions !

Cette fois, ce ne fut plus des étoiles, mais des flammes qui s'imprimèrent dans les yeux de Lee. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et regarda, amusée, un Lee qui, déjà au sol, entamait sa 15ème pompe.

Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'elle s'entrainait tous les jours avec lui. Elle lui avait demandé de lui enseigner l'art du _taijutsu_ pour parfaire sa vitesse, qui était sa plus grande faiblesse. Pendant 4 ans, la jeune fille s'était pliée au rythme de vie de Lee –enfin, presque. Ce garçon était une pile électrique !— elle n'avait cependant pas eu trop de difficultés à tenir, ayant subit l'entrainement de Tsunade avant cela pendant 2 ans et demi.

Et voilà qu'après tant de dur travail, l'élève avait dépassé le maître !

Sakura s'accroupit aux côté de Lee et plaqua une petite bise sur sa joue. Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa dans son mouvement, sa pompe à demi achevée, et devint rouge comme une tomate.

- Merci Lee, tu as été un excellent professeur !

Sur ce, elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut en direction de l'hôpital. Sa journée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

- Tenten, ma chérie, tu vas être en retard !

- Hmmppf.

La jeune kunoichi ignora la mise en garde de sa mère, roula sur elle-même et se blottit dans ses couvertures.

- Tenten ! S'impatienta sa mère qui l'appelait depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Sa petite Tenten était pourtant tellement ponctuelle, d'habitude ! Avait-elle des soucis, si importants qu'ils l'empêchaient de dormir ?

Elle décida de monter la tirer du lit. Aujourd'hui, encore plus que les autres jours, sa fille se devait absolument d'être à l'heure. Cela faisait des mois et des mois que Tenten comptait les jours et voilà que, le matin même, elle ne se levait pas ? Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à angoisser, avant un examen.

Entrant en trombe, la mère de Tenten secoua sa fille et repoussa ses couvertures.

Tenten émergea de son rêve en rougissant. Elle avait rêvé de la veille. Elle ouvrit vers sa mère de grands yeux surpris, encore légèrement ensommeillée. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire amusé devant la couleur des joues de sa fille. Mais il disparut bien vite et elle pressa Tenten de plus belle, la chassant de son lit.

- Allez, allez ! Ton test, c'est aujourd'hui. Tu as oublié ?

La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise, jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et bondit de son lit, manquant de tomber en emmêlant ses pieds dans les couvertures qui trainaient au sol. Elle se dirigea en trombe dans la salle de bain, se rinça le visage et attacha rapidement ses cheveux en deux macarons. C'était aujourd'hui qu'était prévu son examen écrit pour devenir ANBU. Aujourd'hui, Tenten faisait un pas de plus vers son rêve : devenir une _kunoichi_ redoutable. Elle se regarda fixement dans la glace.

Puis, elle dévala les escaliers, attrapa une pomme et claqua la porte en souhaitant une bonne journée à sa mère.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'échouerait pas.

* * *

Sakura essuya d'un mouvement rapide du poignet la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Quand elle en avait terminé avec un patient, un deuxième l'attendait déjà. Il y avait foule à l'hôpital de Konoha et la jeune médic n'avait pas le temps de souffler. Elle ferma la porte d'une chambre derrière elle et se retourna, surprise du bruit, vers un brancard qui traversait le couloir à toute vitesse. Elle y distingua un jeune homme dont les longs cheveux châtains recouvraient le coussin sur lequel était posée sa tête couverte de blessures qui semblaient graves. Il lui fallut un moment pour le reconnaître.

- Shikamaru ! souflla-t-elle, ébahie, avant d'emboiter le pas aux brancardiers qui s'enfonçaient déjà vers une salle d'opération.

Tant concentrée qu'elle était sur le jeune ninja, elle ne sentit pas sur elle le regard angoissé d'une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux attachés en quatre petites couettes.

* * *

Tenten courait. Son examen était à l'autre bout du village, et il débutait dans quelques minutes. Tout en courant, elle jetait quelques petits coups d'œil aux _kanjis_ gribouillés et à moitiés effacés inscrits sur son avant bras qui dataient de la veille –Tenten avait tenté de réviser durant la soirée—et croquait de temps à autre dans sa pomme. Elle ne regardait pas devant elle et soudain, son front rencontra une surface dure. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

_« Un…un torse ? »_

Incrédule, elle releva la tête, pour se trouver nez-à-nez –ou plutôt, nez-à-menton—avec Neji. Il se racla la gorge, légèrement gêné. Tenten hurla intérieurement et recula d'un bond avec un petit rire nerveux.

Elle se croyait presque dans un manga _shôjo_, à toujours tomber sur la personne qu'elle voulait voir, involontairement.

Tenten avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Comment aurait-t-elle pu ? Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille –il l'avait invité…enfin non, c'était _elle_ qui l'avait invité...mais, techniquement, c'était quand même lui qui était venu la voir …

Bref, ils avaient dansé ensemble. —, elle ne se sentait pas aussi détendue qu'avant auprès de lui.

- Pressée ? demanda Neji d'un ton amusé en désignant sa pomme entamée d'un léger mouvement du menton.

Elle hoqueta de terreur et porta une main à sa bouche en se rappelant son examen. Elle redescendit sur terre.

- Je suis désolée Neji, il faut absolument que j'y aille !

Le jeune homme sembla déçu. Le remarquant, la jeune _kunoichi_ secoua violement ses deux mains devant elle en bredouillant :

- Ah…mais…mais c'est pas que je ne veux pas rester avec t-toi ! J'aurais vraiment voulu ! Mais c'est que…t-tu sais, j'ai cet examen et…

Neji eut un demi-sourire. Il attrapa les mains de Tenten et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens, la stoppant net. Put, il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Bonne chance pour ton examen, Tenten, il souffla contre ses lèvres.

A peine la jeune fille avait-elle rouvert ses yeux qu'il avait déjà disparu. Elle en resta coïte un instant et porta deux doigts à ses lèvres, n'osant même pas sourire tant elle n'en revenait pas.

Et puis elle redescendit de nouveau sur terre –Neji devait arrêter de lui faire ça !—et repartit dans sa course de plus belle.

Non, c'était sûr ; aujourd'hui, elle n'échouerait pas.

Enfin, si elle arrivait à temps à son examen.

* * *

Temari attendait depuis plus de quatre heures. Depuis quatre heures, elle faisait les cent pas, s'asseyait et tentait de s'occuper en lisant les magasines posés sur une table basse –Jiraya était sûrement passé par là. Toute la collection _« Icha Icha Paradise »_ était réunie. C'est Kakashi, l'ex-sensei de l'équipe sept, qui aurait été content. —mais l'instant d'après, elle se levait de nouveau, sortait prendre l'air devant l'hôpital de Konoha, retournait s'asseoir…et recommençait.

Comprenez bien, elle n'était pas inquiète. Simplement, c'était elle qui l'avait secouru et, elle préférait s'assurer que son sauvetage n'avait pas été inutile.

Pourquoi cet idiot n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête aussi ?

Ils avaient étaient assignés à une même mission, qui consistait à retrouver un parchemin très important qui avait été dérobé à Suna. Gaara leur avait confié que selon ses sources, les responsables se trouvaient aux alentours de Konoha. Les consignes étaient claires, simples et précises. Mais Môsieur Shikamaru, lui, avait décidé de ne pas les suivre…et s'était retrouvé encerclé par une quinzaine de grosses brutes –et ninjas, avec ça—qui ne semblaient pas vouloir faire ami-ami.

La jeune fille soupira. Heureusement qu'elle était arrivée à temps avec des renforts.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des années lui fit lever la tête.

Elle avait bien entendu Shikamaru lui parler vaguement du retour de Sasuke au village, mais elle fut tout de même surprise de le voir là, juste à côté d'elle, à la réception de l'hôpital. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Alors, voyant là une éventuelle occupation, elle changea discrètement de siège pour en adopter un plus proche de la réceptionniste et attrapa un livre pour se donner une contenance. Elle entendit :

- Je voudrais voir un médecin.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ? répondit la réceptionniste qui, plongée dans ses papiers, ne se donna pas la peine de lever la tête.

- Non.

Temari leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours aussi bavard, celui-là. Et poli, aussi. Cela dit, la réceptionniste n'était pas mal non plus, dans le même genre.

Celle-ci soupira, agacée.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien pour v…

La réceptionniste s'interrompit lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sasuke. Son attitude envers lui changea de tout en tout ; elle passa ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, sourit du mieux qu'elle put et reprit, d'une voix nettement plus amicale :

- Vous souhaitez voir un médecin en particulier ?

Elle battit des cils et Sasuke l'ignora. Les filles qui lui faisaient du charme, c'était l'histoire de sa vie, il avait l'habitude. Temari, de son côté, rencontrait beaucoup de difficultés à se retenir de pouffer.

- Haruno Sakura, répondit-t-il d'un ton neutre, nullement touché par ses tentatives.

La réceptionniste tiqua sur ce prénom féminin. Elle décrocha le téléphone et fit signe à Sasuke d'un doigt de patienter. Après quelques minutes, elle reposa le combiné.

- Je suis navrée, Dr. Haruno est actuellement en opération. Mais on m'a dit qu'elle avait presque terminé.

Temari soupira de soulagement. Shikamaru allait bien !...Enfin, tant mieux pour ce gros flemmard-abruti-qui-ne-respecte-pas-les-consignes-qu'on-lui-donne, quoi.

- Vous pouvez patienter ici, si vous voulez.

La réceptionniste désignait d'un bref geste vague les chaises, mais, Temari devina à l'inflexion que la femme avait fait sur le « ici » qu'elle voulait en vérité que le jeune homme reste auprès d'elle. _« C'est beaucoup trop subtil pour un homme ce genre de technique… »_

- Pas la peine. Donnez-lui juste ça de ma part.

Il déposa un petit papier plié sur le comptoir, tourna des talons et se remit en marche.

Juste avant de sortir, il s'arrêta en face de Temari, lui pris le livre des mains, le retourna et lui lança dans un sourire moqueur :

- Tu tiens ton livre à l'envers, Temari.

Et il sortit.

_« Oups, j'me suis faite grillée ». _Malgré toutes les conditions permettant de canaliser son chakra et sa force, Sasuke restait quand même un ex_-nukenin_ de rang S. Ainsi qu'un ninja de génie. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une professionnelle, en matière de discrétion.

Elle reporta son attention vers la réceptionniste et esquissa un sourire amusé devant l'expression torturé que celle-ci arborait en fixant le papier, mourant d'envie de le déplier.

Et elle réalisa qu'elle aussi, elle brûlait d'envie de savoir ce que Sasuke pouvait bien vouloir à Sakura –la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ces deux-la ensembles, Sasuke faisait plutôt tout son possible pour éviter de croiser le chemin de Sakura—, sans oser le lui dire en face.

_« C'est mieux que Les feux de l'amour en fait, à Konoha ! »_

_

* * *

_

Voili, voilou!

Promis, dès que j'ai fini le chapitre 8, je le mets en ligne!

A la prochaine! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Alors euhm…Bonjour tout le monde? .. :D

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour justifier ce silence de—wow!—plus d'un an et demi!

A part que j'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire, l'inspiration et que je n'avais vraiment plus le courage de m'y mettre. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'écrire, parce qu'en lisant vos reviews adorables je voulais vraiment continuer pour vous (akai-hidan, le fait que tu aies créé un compte juste pour pouvoir commenter sur ma fiction m'a vraiment beaucoup touché, merci!) mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce que j'écrivais…

Enfin bref, me voilà enfin de retour! Je ne sais pas encore pour combien de temps, je ne veux rien vous promettre, je risque de reperdre l'envie de continuer à n'importe quel moment. J'espère cependant réussir à enfin finir cette fiction!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra l'attente interminable que je vous ai fait subir, j'en suis vraiment désolée d'ailleurs (je sais ô combien je déteste ne pas avoir la suite d'une fiction que j'aime beaucoup, alors j'en suis d'autant plus désolée :/ ).

* * *

Un corps s'abat sur le sol. Puis un deuxième. Un troisième. Un quatrième. Le sol est bientôt recouvert de corps immobiles, sans vie. Le bruit aigu et crissant d'une lame de katana qu'on range dans son fourreau résonne. Un petit rire malsain lui fait écho, brisant l'atmosphère bien trop calme qui règne lors de cette nuit sans lune.

Puis c'est silence.

* * *

- Sakura ! Sakura ! Alors ? Alors ?, cria Temari en se jetant sur son amie.

L'intéressée fit quelque pas en arrière, sur le coup de la surprise. Temari qui était d'habitude si calme et maîtresse d'elle-même semblait à présent en grande panique et surtout suspendue à ses lèvres dans l'attente du verdict.

- Il va bien, Temari. Il est tiré d'affaire, lui annonça calmement Sakura en ôtant ses gants.

A ces mots, le visage de la blonde s'éclaira et elle serra la _mednin_ le plus fort qu'elle put contre elle.

- Merci, merci, merci !

Puis, comme si elle prenait soudain conscience de la situation, Temari se figea quelques secondes –Sakura put presque sentir les yeux de son amie s'écarquiller dans son dos—et s'éloigna de Sakura.

- Je veux dire euh…

Sakura croisa ses bras et haussa un sourcil, impatiente d'entendre l'excuse que Temari trouverait pour justifier son élan de gratitude et d'affection. En comprenant qu'elle en avait trop dit, Temari lui offrit un faible sourire, et lui répondit tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux :

- Je ne peux pas vraiment me rattraper là, pas vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, Sakura se contenta de secouer la tête. Devant la mine dépitée de Temari, elle ajouta dans un clin d'œil :

- Ne t'inquiète pas va, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi !

Temari lui répondit d'un maigre sourire. Elle qui détestait montrer ses sentiments, même à elle-même, venait d'échouer lamentablement. Elle n'était décidément pas douée pour dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

- Dr Harunoooooo ? Beugla une voix aigre et courroucée à travers le hall de l'hopital.

La réceptionniste !

L'air de rien, Termari suivit Sakura en trottinant jusqu'à la réception. La réceptionniste tendit un petit morceau de papier vers Sakura, les yeux plissés par la curiosité, le regard avide.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est de la part d'un jeune homme—Sakura nota que sa voix aigre et dure s'était nettement adoucie sur ces derniers mots.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. La réceptionniste connaissait pourtant suffisamment tous ses amis pour les appeler par leurs prénoms. Qui cela pouvait-t-il être ?

- Un grand ténébreux, musclé, avec des traits si fins, réguliers et symétriques, et des yeux d'un noir profond, si profond qu'on pourrait se noyait deda…

La réceptionniste sursauta, visiblement de retour à la réalité après avoir croisé le regard de Sakura. Celle-ci se tenait devant le comptoir de la réception, impassible, les bras croisés. Elle avait maintenant une petite idée de qui cela pouvait être. La réceptionniste rougit. Elle s'était laissée emportée, qui plus est devant une employée bien plus jeune qu'elle, en âge ainsi qu'en expérience de travail. C'était embarrassant.

* * *

- Sas'keeeee ? hurla Naruto en entrant en trombe chez lui et chez son nouveau colocataire.

Il trouva son ami assis sur son lit, immobile et le regard dans le vague. En sentant la présence de Naruto proche de lui, Sasuke releva brusquement la tête et se recomposa une expression neutre et vide.

- Tu n'es pas supposé avoir le droit de rester seul, tu sais ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Naruto fit la moue et ajouta :

- Tu m'as ruiné mon entrainement !

- Rien ne te forçait à courir après moi.

- Et si quelqu'un du village t'avais vu seul ? Tu crois que Tsunade-_baachan_ aurait été contente ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Le blond se souvint alors de la raison principale qui l'avait poussé à le trouver :

- D'ailleurs, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure sur le chemin—si quelqu'un te demande tu étais parti te vider la vessie dans la neige pendant ce temps (Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel)—, elle a une mission pour toi !

Ces mots provoquèrent un léger intérêt chez Sasuke. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui confier une mission ? Ils étaient quand même franchement naifs, au village caché de la feuille.

- Ah, mais ne t'emballes pas, continua Naruto en ricanant, c'est une mission de rang D ! Et attends de savoir ce que tu vas devoir faire !

* * *

Sakura était assise—ou plutôt affalée—au fond de son canapé et fixait le petit morceau de papier, toujours plié en quatre, posé devant elle, sur la table basse. La réceptionniste avait dit qu'il venait « d'un beau ténébreux ». Il n'y avait donc plus aucun doute sur l'identité de son expéditeur. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Elle soupira. Elle était ridicule. Elle n'allait tout de même pas passer le reste de sa journée à jouer à «qui baissera les yeux le premier» avec un bout de papier plié en quatre. La jeune fille s'en saisit, respira à fond et l'ouvrit. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ce mot venait de Sasuke Uchiwa ? Son ancien coéquipier et célèbre taciturne du village de Konoha ? L'homme qui l'avait rejeté six ans auparavant ?

Sakura replia le petit bout de papier, le glissa dans sa poche, attrapa ses clés et sortit de chez elle en trombe. Elle avait quelqu'un à qui rendre visite. _Pronto_.

* * *

Tenten, rentrée de son examen, s'écroula directement dans son salon en poussant un soupir de profond soulagement. Elle était arrivée tout juste quand l'examinateur allait refermer la porte. Elle pensait s'en être bien tirée. Mais de toute façon, elle se refusait d'en parler, ni même d'y penser avant d'avoir les résultats. Au moins à présent, c'était fait. Elle avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même, et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent automatiquement vers Neji. Est-ce que son baiser avait été réel, ou juste un prolongement de son rêve ? Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Et ce n'était tellement pas du genre de Neji de faire une chose pareille. Et puis, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient coéquipiers et passait énormément de temps ensemble. Pourquoi maintenant ? Neji n'avait jamais une seule fois montré le moindre signe d'intérêt envers la _kunioichi_. Il était toujours resté strictement amical.

Etait-ce le retour de Sasuke Uchiwa, le tombeur de ces dames, qui avait menacé Neji au point qu'il se doive d'agir vite et faire main basse sur celle qu'il voulait garder pour lui tout seul ? Ce n'était pourtant pas du genre de Neji, de se sentir menacer par qui-ou quoi-que ce soit. Ou peut être était-ce simplement cette ambiance chaleureuse de retrouvailles—enfin, aussi chaleureuse que cela pouvait être sachant que Sasuke était un criminel de rang S—et de fête qui l'avait enfin poussé à faire un pas vers elle ?

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle attendait cela, à vrai dire. Tellement longtemps qu'elle ne se rappelait plus quand elle avait commencé à s'autoriser à fantasmer sur le couple imaginaire qu'elle et Neji pourrait former, les journées qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble, leurs moments romantiques...

Mais jamais elle n'en avait montré le moindre signe non plus. Il ne semblait pas avoir de sentiments pour elle, alors pourquoi devrait-t-elle se comporter comme plus qu'amie avec lui ? Elle avait plus de fierté que Sakura lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, elle n'allait pas le suivre comme un toutou en lui criant à quel point elle tenait à lui, quand même. Peut être était-ce cela leur problème, à Neji et à elle. Ils avaient tout les deux étaient si fiers qu'aucun des deux n'avait jamais fait un pas vers l'autre avant la veille au soir.

Mais elle ne devait pas aller trop vite en besogne. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle ne savait même pas ce que ce baiser signifiait. Peut être que cela n'avait été que l'impulsion du moment. La situation était peut être la même qu'elle avait été deux jours auparavant. Tenten fut prise d'un soudain sentiment de confusion et de tristesse. Et si cela ne voulait vraiment rien dire, serait-elle capable de reprendre son comportement d'amie envers Neji à présent ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées. Elle soupira.

- Tu peux ouvrir, ma chérie ? lui cria la voix de sa mère d'en haut de l'escalier, ça doit être le livreur de fleur pour ta grand-mère !

Tenten ouvrit la porte, et en effet, la personne devant elle tenait dans ses mains jointes un bouquet de fleur. Mais tandis qu'elle relevait la tête, elle s'aperçut que le jeune homme debout dans l'encadrement de la porte était Neji, un bouquet de tulipes—les préférées de Tenten—à la main.

Neji n'était pas venu pour livrer des fleurs pour sa grand-mère, pas vrai ?

* * *

« Désolé » ? « Dé-so-lé » ?!

Sakura traversait les rues recouverte de neige de Konoha sans s'arrêter. Ses poings serrés et son regard noir dissuadait les passants de toute approche amicale, les poussant même à se décaler sur son passage. En effet, beaucoup d'entre eux avait un jour pu être témoins des impacts qu'avait la colère de Sakura sur les bâtiments du village. Ainsi que sur ce pauvre Naruto.

La jeune fille bouillonnait de rage. Après avoir fuit le village, commis des crimes impardonnables et même faillit tuer Naruto, tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire était inscrit sur un petit bout de papier chiffonné. Et il n'avait même pas eu les c…le courage de lui dire ni même de le lui donner en main propre?

Elle tambourina à la porte du blond, si fort qu'elle la fit trembler et manqua de la briser.

- Sakura-chan ! Quel bon vent…(il s'interrompit en croisant son regard noir—bien qu'elle ait les yeux verts—et son visage rouge de colère et de froid)…euh…t'amène ?

Il conclu par un sourire mi-effrayé, mi-désolé—au cas où sa colère soit dirigé contre lui. On ne savait jamais. Et puis, il venait tout juste de se remettre d'une blessure qu'elle lui avait causée plusieurs mois auparavant à cause d'une réflexion de mauvais gout qu'il avait eu le malheur de prononcer, sur l'étrangeté de l'existence des _kunoichi_. Heureusement, la jeune fille n'était pas venue pour lui aujourd'hui.

- Où. Est. Sasuke ?, articula-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, et ce n'était certainement pas du au froid.

Son soulagement était perceptible et il sembla se détendre mais Naruto hésita à lui répondre. Elle ne voulait visiblement pas le voir pour discuter tranquillement autour d'un bon bol fumant de ramen. Mais d'un autre côté, Sasuke aurait largement mérité une bonne correction de la part de Sakura. Après tout, c'était tout à fait juste, lui-même avait largement eu son compte de corrections, alors que Sasuke n'y avait jamais eu droit.

- Tsunade-_baachan_ l'a envoyé en mission de rang D. Il doit déneiger le village. Je ne sais pas vraiment où il est exactement mais…

Mais Sakura était déjà repartie. Elle allait devoir trouver un autre défouloir pour passer sa colère. Sasuke ne perdait rien pour attendre.

* * *

- Hinata-_sama_ ! Hinata-_sama_ ! Vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme hocha faiblement la tête, allongée de tout son long sur le sol. Son visage était parsemé de contusions et de bleus, et ses yeux étaient fermés et plissés sous la douleur. Cependant, elle se releva et ancra ses deux pieds dans le sol, retrouvant une position de combat. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une expression de défi et elle tenta d'avoir l'air le plus intimidante qu'elle le put en faisant face à son adversaire. Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle entendit un « Tssch! » sur le côté de la salle et sa détermination s'effrita d'un bloc. Elle se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et croisa le regard empli de déception et de mépris de son père. Elle l'avait encore déçu. Perdant ainsi sa concentration, elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de poing que lui asséna son adversaire dans la mâchoire, la faisant cracher une gerbe du sang au passage. Elle s'écroula de nouveau au sol, sur le dos, puis roula jusqu'à être face contre terre, tentant de se cacher, honteuse.

Elle vit dans son champ de vision réduit son père pousser un profond soupir, secouer la tête et sortir de la salle d'entrainement des _Hyûga_ en claquant la lourde double porte derrière lui. Elle avait pourtant fait de son mieux, elle ne voulait vraiment pas le décevoir de nouveau. Ses yeux se mirent soudainement à lui brûler, sa gorge se serra et elle ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues douloureuses. Elle les essuya rapidement, mais c'était trop tard, son adversaire les avaient déjà vu et portait sur son visage une expression de pitié envers la jeune fille. Elle en avait assez. Elle ne voulait pas être plainte, ne voulait pas être prise de pitié. Elle voulait être respectée. Elle voulait être forte. Elle voulait mériter l'approbation de son père. Elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle.

La jeune fille s'entraînait pourtant très dur tous les jours depuis des années déjà. Elle prenait tous les jours au minimum cinq heures de son temps pour s'entraîner. Et elle avait déjà fait d'immenses progrès. Elle était plus rapide, plus agile, plus confiante dans ses compétences. Elle avait déjà réussi à battre maintes et maintes fois l'adversaire contre lequel elle venait lamentablement de perdre devant le regard de son père. Alors pourquoi avait-elle échoué cette fois-ci, alors que son père avait enfin consenti à venir la regarder combattre ?

Elle n'était vraiment bonne à rien. De nouvelles larmes continuèrent de rouler le long de ses joues et cette fois-ci elle ne fit rien pour les essuyer. Son adversaire était parti de toute façon, après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait rien de grave et avoir fait son habituelle longue courbette, réservée aux membre de la branche principale des _Hyûga_. Elle était restée là, allongée, sa joue contre le tatami de la salle d'entrainement, complètement désespérée. Elle commençait à perdre courage, après les immenses efforts et optimisme dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle referma les yeux et pleura silencieusement.

- Hinata-_chan_ ?, demanda une toute petite voix penaude dans son dos.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'ouvrirent grands et elle battit plusieurs fois des yeux, sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille autres. Elle se frotta rapidement les yeux et se releva le plus vite que sa condition le lui permettait. Son poing collé contre sa poitrine en signe de protection, elle pivota lentement vers son interlocuteur. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient complètement emmêlés, sa tenue de combat était déchirée en de nombreux endroits, laissant apparaître d'énormes contusions violettes et vertes, sa joue droite avait légèrement gonflée sous les coups et tout son visage était parsemé de rougeurs et de bleus. Enfin, malgré ses efforts pour essuyer et cacher ses larmes, ses grands yeux nacres était rouges, bouffis, et la trace de ses pleurs était belle et bien visible le long de ses joues rouges de honte.

- N-N-Naruto-_kun_... ?

* * *

« Ghhaaaaaaaaaah! »

Sakura poussa un hurlement de frustration qui fit trembler ses cordes vocales ainsi que tout son être sous sa puissance. Elle refusait d'abandonner sa recherche de Sasuke. De rage, elle donna un coup de pied dans le sol et fit s'envoler une quantité incroyable de neige à travers le ciel. Elle vit des enfants s'émerveiller et rire sous cette pluie blanche. En tant normal, elle aurait trouvé ce spectacle attendrissant, mais sa fureur était telle qu'elle en voulait même aux enfants d'être si heureux et insouciants alors que les épreuves de la vie l'avaient forcée à grandir trop vite. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était dirigée vers les terrains d'entrainement. Parfait, cela lui permettrait de se défouler. Elle retint un second hurlement de rage et donna un nouveau coup de pied dans le sol de toutes ses forces, si fort qu'une partie du sol s'envola avec la neige.

- Hey ! Fais gaffe !

Cette voix.

* * *

-Entrer, toussa difficilement une voix faible.

La porte s'entrebâilla et une tête avec quatre petite couettes blondes apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Shikamaru tenta de sourire mais son sourire se transforma en une grimace de douleur. Temari entra dans la chambre d'hopital, marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds. Le voir aussi faible lui serra le coeur. Il était relié à plusieurs machines dont résonnaient les "bips" réguliers, ses yeux d'ordinaire relativement petits n'étaient à présent que deux minces fentes entourées de deux gros cercles violets foncés-Temari songea à un panda, et esquissa un sourire, avant de se sentir coupable de se moquer ainsi de lui-, ses cheveux était lâchés-elle ne put s'empêcher de noter que cela lui allait bien, il faisait plus homme plus...ahem, mais Temari s'emportait-son nez était légèrement tordu et recouvert d'un platre blanc qui s'étendait le long de ses narines et il avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui a passé un sale moment.

Mais il était vivant. Temari s'assit sur une chaise prêt de son lit et essuya d'un geste qu'elle voulait discret une larme qui commençait à perler à son oeil droit. Shikamaru qui avait bien évidemment remarqué fit un nouvel essai de sourire qui échoua à nouveau.

- Alors, tu es venue me dire "je te l'avais dit", pas vrai ?

Temari soupira. Elle avait eu envie de lui dire oui, elle avait également eu envie de lui coller son poing au visage, mais toutes ses envies de violences et de vengeance s'étaient dissipées à la vue de son Shika-elle ne ferait pas de commentaire-ainsi mal en point.

- Non, je suis venue voir comme tu allais, répondit-t-elle d'une petite voix en fuyant son regard.

Shikamaru la regarda, surpris. Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer "féminine"-Shikamaru se remercia lui-même de ne pas avoir formuler cette pensée à voix haute-et soucieuse de son état de santé. La majorité du temps, elle préférait le regarder de haut, lui hurler dessus et trouver le moindre prétexte pour se payer sa tête.

Il rit, d'un rire qui se transforma rapidement en toux. Temari, piquée au vif, perdu tout à coup tout sentiment de compassion envers son coéquipier.

- Tu ne mérite vraiment pas que je me sois inquiétée pour toi !, s'écria-t-elle, d-d'ailleurs... d'ailleurs je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti qui n'écoute jamais les conseils qu'on lui donne. Tu as voulu jouer au plus malin, et regarde où tu es maintenant, hein ? Non mais je te jure, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, Shikamaru ?

Il sourit et referma les yeux sans répondre. Il frôla sa main-l'une des rares parties de son corps qu'il était libre de bouger- et elle se tut instantanément dans un sursaut de surprise.

Il avait toujours su qu'elle avait un faible pour lui.

* * *

Sakura respira profondément à travers ses narines grandes ouvertes sous l'effet de la rage. Lentement, tentant de se maîtriser elle pivota sur sa gauche. Elle tomba alors nez-à-nez avec un Sasuke tout emmitouflé dans écharpe et manteau, une énorme motte de terre sur la tête, si lourde qu'elle le forçait à se pencher un peu sous son poids. Ses cheveux noirs ébènes étaient pleins de terre et à l'arrière de son crâne parsemé de pics naturellement formés—il maintenait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé de gel coiffant de sa vie—ses cheveux n'avaient tout d'un coup plus l'air si soyeux. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour retirer la terre et essuya du mieux qu'il pu les traces de terre sur son beau visage de porcelaine.

Sans réfléchir, Sakura se rua à grands pas vers lui et lui infligea ce qui serait sûrement la plus belle et la plus magistrale gifle qu'il recevrait de toute sa vie.

Il tourna trois fois—Sakura se demanda vaguement si elle ne venait pas d'établir un nouveau record, ainsi que de défier les lois de la physique—sur lui-même sous la force de la gifle avant de tomber brutalement au sol.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! hurla-t-il de rage et de douleur, une main sur sa joue douloureuse.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! hurla-t-elle avec la même force et la même rage dans la voix.

Il se releva, et tenta de reprendre contenance et de recomposer son attitude, mais il était relativement difficile de le prendre au sérieux avec la marque rouge flamboyante d'une main imprimée sur sa joue gauche. Malgré le froid qui faisait rougir leurs visages, la marque était extrêmement visible et le serait sûrement pendant plusieurs jours-voire semaines.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Sakura lui planta le petit papier tout chiffonné sous le nez.

- Désolé ? DE-SO-LE ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après ce que tu nous as fait subir pendant toutes ces années !? J'aurais préféré que tu continue à te comporter comme le petit crétin supérieur que tu es plutôt que tu oses griffonner un minuscule bout de papier avec marqué « désolé »! Désolé de quoi exactement Sasuke ? Parce que là je t'avoue que la liste est tellement longue que j'en ai perdu le fil ! De nous avoir abandonnés et d'avoir tourné le dos à tout tes amis ? D'avoir tué tout ces gens innocents ? D'avoir plongé dans les ténèbres et t'être laissé consumé par la haine ? De t'être comporté comme un petit crétin supérieur avec nous ? Ou…(elle marqua une pause) Ou désolé de t'être permis de faire des commentaires sur ma vie sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que j'avais subit ?

Sasuka la regarda, les sourcils levés. Cette fille était folle ? Sasuke Uchiwa, l'ex-_nukenin,_ criminel de rang S, s'excusait—chose qui n'était absolument jamais arrivé de sa vie—et elle venait lui hurler dessus comme une furie et lui coller une gifle dont il se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie.

Elle attendait visiblement une réponse, mais le célèbre taciturne ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à lui en fournir une. Au contraire, il l'ignora profondément et se détourna d'elle, prêt à reprendre le cours de sa mission de rang D comme si elle n'était pas là.

C'en était trop pour la bombe prête à exploser qu'était Sakura en cet instant. Elle respirait très rapidement, comme si elle avait envie d'éternuer. Mais ses dents étaient serrées, ses poings crispés, et elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie d'éternuer.

Sakura se rua de nouveau sur lui et tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre-celui-ci s'était de nouveau tourné vers elle en entendant un pas de course dans son dos-mais malgré tous les moyens mis en œuvre pour diminuer ses compétences et son chakra, Sasuke restait bien plus rapide que le ninja moyen, et Sakura, qui se battait pourtant à présent à la même vitesse que Lee, ne parvint, sous l'effet de sa rage mal contrôlée, qu'à le pousser de toutes ses forces.

Le jeune homme s'éleva dans les airs et atterrit à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en s'enfonçant dans la neige comme une grosse masse dans un gros « Pouf ! ». Sakura se précipita vers lui, non soucieuse de savoir si il allait bien, mais plutôt prête à recommencer ses attaques dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Il était allongé, le visage enfoncé dans la neige. La profonde couche de poudreuse avait amortie sa chute et il n'avait pas une égratignure. Quand il releva finalement la tête, de la neige était restée accrochée sur ses joues et son menton, lui donnant une ressemblance frappante avec un célèbre personnage de Noël. Sakura, complètement prise par surprise par cette vision improbable de Sasuke, le non moins célèbre criminel de rang S, lui qui avait toujours cette attitude si cool et dégagée, dans cette situation qui le mettait si peu à son avantage et qui témoignait si peu de sa grande classe et maîtrise de lui-même, fut prise d'une soudaine crise d'hilarité.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Cette fille était folle. Complètement tarée. Et lunatique en plus de ça. D'abord, elle venait lui hurler dessus parce qu'il avait osé s'excuser, puis elle le faisait voler, et maintenant, sans raison, elle lui riait ouvertement au nez ?

- T'es vraiment un boulet.

Il avait choisi ces mots précisément parce qu'il savait qu'ils étaient les mots les plus blessants qu'il pouvait lui dire, mais entendre Sasuke parler ne fit que redoubler les rires de Sakura. Il s'était relevé, et attendait, bras croisés, mais rien à faire, cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle riait, les yeux fermés, la bouche grande ouverte, des larmes de joie aux coins des yeux, et elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Le jeune homme ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour la faire arrêter de rire.

Sakura s'arrêta brusquement. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Sa bouche grande ouverte était à présent étrangement humide et froide. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver tout proche d'elle Sasuke, une expression mi-moqueuse, mi-agacée.

Oh non, il n'avait pas osé. Elle cracha-assez peu élégamment, Sasuke nota-la neige qui bloquait sa gorge et sa bouche, passa sa langue sur ses dents glacées et essuya ses lèvres, devenues violettes et engourdies par le froid avec un pan de sa manche.

- Oh vraiment, monsieur le dangereux criminel de rang S, on veut jouer à ça ?, s'enquit-t-elle, les yeux plissés d'indignation et de rage.

- Je ne joue à rien du tout avec toi, répondit-t-il d'un ton aussi glacé que la neige avait été dans la bouche de Sakura, tout en lui montrant son dos.

L'occasion était trop belle.

Sasuké sursauta, bien qu'il aurait certainement dû voir ce coup-là arriver à des centaines de kilomètres-« Ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi », n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire?. Le froid le paralysa un moment tandis que les flocons de neige se déversaient lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette petite peste.

- Très bien. C'est la guerre.

S'en suivit un combat de boule de neige à la vie à la mort entre Sasuke et Sakura. Mais attention, comprenez bien, ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était un combat sanglant dirigé uniquement par la rage et la révulsion qu'ils nourrissaient l'un envers l'autre. En aucun cas ils ne prirent plaisir à ce combat, à moins que par plaisir on entendait la joie de voir l'un souffrir de la morsure glacée de la neige que lui infligeait l'autre. Ils ne s'amusaient absolument pas. D'ailleurs, ça n'était pas un jeu. Mais ils l'avaient déjà dit ça. C'était très sérieux. Très violent. Un seul d'eux deux en sortirait indemne.

Mais alors pourquoi se sentaient-ils aussi légers, et vivants, tout à coup ?

* * *

Je me mets tout de suite au chapitre 9 ! :D

A la prochaine ! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Audrey21041991: encore une fois, merci beaucoup! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'on apprécie ce que j'écris, puisque j'ai du mal à juger le niveau par moi-même et j'ai plutôt tendance à trouver ça pas terrible, alors bon, merci :)

J'aurais voulu l'écrire plus vite, mais j'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de boulot et vraiment pas de temps. Mais là c'est les vacances, et je me suis promis que j'écrirai le chapitre en maximum un mois! Nous y voilà donc, je suis pas hyper satisfaite, mais bon j'espère faire mieux au prochain!

J'espère aussi bientôt pouvoir mettre un terme à cette histoire, puisque j'ai vraiment pas envie de redisparaître de la surface de fanfiction. net sans vous avoir enfin pondu une fin digne de ce nom!

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Sakura était allongée de tout son long dans la neige, complètement essoufflée. Elle était trempée, de la neige fondue coulant le long de son visage, mais elle n'avait étrangement pas froid. Sasuke, allongé lui aussi à quelques mètres d'elle, semblait—bien qu'il essayât de le cacher du mieux qu'il pu—tout autant fatigué.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé à jou…se battre contre Sakura. Mais c'était un genre de combat qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis si longtemps qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du nombre d'années exactes. Ce n'était pas un combat d'entrainement, pas un combat à mort, pas même un combat utilisant des armes et jutsus. C'était étrange, comme combat. D'ordinaire, il le jugeait d'inutile, cependant il avait à présent un sentiment de légèreté, et il sut—il ne savait comment—que c'était une activité dont il avait eu terriblement besoin depuis aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir.

- Alors monsieur Uchiwa, je t'ai suffisamment mis la pâté ou t'en reveux ?, lança Sakura pour briser le silence seulement perturbé par leurs deux souffles.

Mais Sasuke, comme à son habitude, ne répondit rien. Sakura soupira. Mais elle esquissa un sourire, ça lui était égal. Elle n'insisterait pas pour parler, s'il ne le souhaitait pas.

Pendant qu'ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre, elle avait senti une sorte de changement chez Sasuke. Elle ne saurait dire quoi exactement, tant il était imperceptible, mais il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose. Après tout, elle avait quand même réussi à avoir une bataille de boules de neige tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocente avec un des ninjas les plus dangereux du moment.

Elle se sentait délivrée de tout sentiment de rage. Elle n'avait plus envie d'encastrer Sasuke dans un mur dès qu'elle croisait son petit regard suffisant—mais cet état d'esprit n'était que provisoire, bien évidemment. Sakura c'était tellement défoulée sur lui qu'elle n'avait plus de quoi lui hurler dessus. Elle n'en avait aussi plus la force. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle avait l'impression qu'à la fois une éternité et une seconde était passée.

- Sakura.

Il avait parlé si soudainement de sa voix forte que la jeune fille sursauta, et fut sortie d'un coup des ses pensées.

- Hm ?, répondit-telle en tournant sa tête toujours posée dans la neige vers lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, la rouvrit, hésita un instant mais renonça. Finalement, il détourna la tête de Sakura, fixant de nouveau le ciel. Sakura fit de même, en réprimant avec peine un gloussement. Elle ne devait pas se moquer de lui, pas alors que le taciturne Sasuke Uchiwa essayait de communiquer !

Non, elle attendrait patiemment qu'il refasse un essai pour parler. Elle n'était pas pressée, après tout. En attendant, elle admirerait les nuages. Oh ! Celui-là avait une forme de lapin. Sakura sourit en suivant du regard la petite queue touffue et les deux oreilles qu'elle voyait très distinctement dans le ciel. Malheureusement, à part celui-ci et quelques tout petits nuages, le ciel bleu azur était étonnamment dégagé. Elle renonça.

Ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre, et elle pianotait négligemment du bout des doigts. Sakura n'était vraiment pas du genre patiente. Elle tourna de nouveau sa tête vers Sasuke et son cœur rata un battement.

Ce dernier la fixait de son regard noir et profond, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Rougissant, elle reporta brusquement son attention vers le ciel. Quelle idiote ! Se laisser perturber par si peu, franchement.

* * *

- Encore ! Frappe !

- '_kedo_…Naruto-kun…

- Frappe je t'ai dit ! Je peux le supporter !, lança-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Hinata acquiesça, cependant pas entièrement convaincue. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser. La jeune fille regarda Naruto à travers ses cils, sa tête baissée, et il lui fit signe, à l'aide de grands gestes, de se lancer.

Elle se mit donc en place, les genoux fléchis, ses mains devant elle. Et elle attaqua.

Naruto était vraiment très rapide, il esquivait—bien qu'en poussant des « waaaah ! » légèrement disgracieux—la grande majorité de ses coups. Cependant, ce qui surprit Hinata, c'est qu'il ne ripostait absolument pas la moindre de ses attaques. Il restait strictement défensif.

Au bout d'un moment, Hinata s'interrompit, embêtée. Naruto l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu n'essaie même pas de m'attaquer, Naruto-kun, lança-t-elle d'une voix légèrement boudeuse, dans laquelle perçait une certaine déception.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal enfin !

Hinata soupira. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Naruto avait la même image d'elle que son père, que tout le monde. Tout le monde avait pitié d'elle, et/ou voulait la protéger. Dans les deux cas personne ne la jugeait à la hauteur de se défendre seule.

- Tu ne me prends donc pas au sérieux, toi non plus…, lança-t-elle tout doucement, ses yeux se couvrant de brume de nouveau.

Naruto fut aussitôt paniqué. Il courut vers Hinata et l'attrapa fermement par les épaules.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça, Hinata-chan ! Ne pleure pas ! Je... je vais t'attaquer, d'accord ?

Hinata hocha la tête, ravalant ses larmes. Elle se sentie bête de pleurer, mais alors qu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit que Naruto la regardait avec une expression tellement attendrie qu'elle en oublia tout le reste. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en retour. Hinata se sentit rougir violemment alors que le regard de Naruto tomba plus bas que ses yeux, sur ses lèvres. Oh non ! Naruto s'approchait de son visage, il-il regardait ses lèvres de nouveau ! Elle sentit ses mains chaudes glisser le long de ses bras, contre sa peau froide et nue, puis entourer sa taille, l'attirant à lui. Il ferma les yeux. Elle fit de même…

Et s'évanouit au creux de ses bras.

* * *

Sakura se racla la gorge. Sasuke était bien gentil, mais s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il serait intéressant qu'il le lui dise maintenant. Sasuke soupira tout doucement. Sakura le regarda, impatiente. Qu'attendait-t-il ?

- Je… voulais te dire…

C'était tout. Il s'interrompit de nouveau, visiblement gêné, bien qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage. Sakura sourit. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas, c'était presque mignon. Presque, elle avait dit.

- …Que tu sais que je t'ai mis la pâté de ta vie et que tu t'incline devant ma supériorité ?, finit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Sasuke sembla légèrement surpris. Puis, lentement, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent presque imperceptiblement.

- Le jour où tu m'entendras dire ça…

- Ha, ça… confirma Sakura dans un soupir. Mais bon, aujourd'hui tu as fait une bataille de boule de neige juste pour t'amuser, donc je peux toujours espérer, non ?

L'expression de Sasuke changea brusquement. Il semblait avoir plongé tout à coup dans une profonde réflexion. Sakura le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Que pouvait-t-il bien se passer dans sa tête ?

Un jeu. Voilà le genre de combat qu'il avait fait contre Sakura. Il s'était amusé. Pas dans un but de vengeance, pas dans un but de tuer, pas dans un but d'arriver à ses fins. Simplement comme ça. Dans un but de profiter de la neige, de profiter de la vie.

- Oui, je suppose que oui.., répondit-t-il, le regard dans le vague.

Sakura cligna des yeux, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui lui prenait. Mais elle se dit que c'était Sasuke après tout. Avait-elle jamais été capable de le comprendre ? Elle haussa les épaules et étira ses muscles, finalement insensible à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer chez Sasuke.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que tu es heureuse, Sakura ?

La question sortait de nulle part et Sakura resta un moment silencieuse. Etait-elle heureuse ? Mais à quoi faisait-il référence ? Oui, elle était heureuse. Sa vie lui convenait. Elle avait de bons amis, un métier qui la passionnait, elle accomplissait des missions avec brio afin de protéger son cher village, parfois même au côté des AMBUs. Elle était heureuse. Cependant… Alors qu'un flash de ses deux parents lui souriant lui apparut brusquement, elle comprit ce que Sasuke voulait dire, ainsi que ce qu'il cherchait à comprendre.

- Oui, je pense que oui. Pas tous les jours non, bien sûr. Quand je rentre le soir pour trouver ma maison vide, c'est difficile. Quand je pense à ce que mes…à ce qu'ils ont subit, c'est difficile aussi. Et dans ces moments-là, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, de faire mes affaires et de partir d'ici pour venger leur mort. Mais tu sais ce qui me retient ici ?

Sakura marqua une pause. Elle avait envie d'être honnête, aujourd'hui. Elle savait que c'était ce que Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Ce qui l'avait poussé à « s'excuser ». Elle avait vécu un traumatisme semblable au sien—bien que moins terrible, il fallait l'admettre—et avait pris un chemin différent du sien, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sakura se dit que le simple fait qu'il cherche à comprendre, au lieu de simplement rejeter l'idée et la trouver stupide était un grand pas en avant pour lui. Elle attendit que Sasuke réponde « non » silencieusement avant de poursuivre en regardant le ciel d'un regard vague.

- Naruto, dit-elle dans un petit sourire.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Un brusque sentiment de colère profonde monta en lui. Il avait subitement envie de frapper le blond, et de lui faire mal, aussi mal que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine et qui semblait écraser ses poumons et rendre sa respiration difficile. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste ou dire le moindre mot, Sakura parla de nouveau :

- Hinata. Ino. _Shishou_. Sai. Tenten. Lee. Temari. Kakashi. Choji. Kiba. Shino. Shikamaru. Le village. Parce qu'on a besoin de moi. Parce que je me rappelle que je ferai également souffrir les gens qui me sont chers en partant. Et ils sont ma famille. Nous avons grandit ensemble, nous nous sommes battus ensemble, et un jour nous nous chargerons de protéger le village ensemble. Nous participons déjà aujourd'hui. Et nous le ferons tout au long de notre vie. Et ce n'est pas un fardeau, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Sasuke. C'est un honneur. L'honneur de protéger les êtres qui nous sont chers, de protéger les civils qui ont besoin de nous. Et surtout, de protéger ce village qui nous a un jour protégé quand nous n'étions pas capables de le faire nous-mêmes.

C'est pour ça que je suis restée, Sasuke. C'est pour ça que jamais je ne partirai comme tu l'as fait.

Elle s'interrompit. Sasuke écoutait attentivement, sans bouger. Son regard était plus profond que jamais, et son visage d'ordinaire inexpressif était à présent empreint d'une tristesse et d'un sentiment plus fort qu'il ne saurait identifier et qui lui donnait l'impression de peser plus lourd.

- Et c'est ça, finit-elle après un moment de silence, que tu n'avais pas compris, Sasuke. Quand tu es parti, tu t'es montré égoïste. Tu n'as pas pensé qu'en renonçant à ta vie pour venger celles qui avaient été prises avant leurs heures, tu ne serais pas le seul touché. Ton départ nous a tous touché. Nous sommes une famille.

- Sakura, je…

Sasuke ferma ses yeux et sembla chercher au plus profond de lui le courage nécessaire. Il prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard au plus profond de celui de Sakura. C'était comme si il s'autorisait à relâcher l'espace d'un regard tous ses sentiments, exactement comme Sakura l'avait fait le jour où elle était venue le voir dans sa cellule. Ses pupilles noires corbeau qui d'ordinaire aspiraient tout sans jamais rien trahir à présent expressives.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout.

Et Sakura su que c'était vrai.

* * *

Tsunade fixait du haut de son bureau le village. La neige s'étendait à perte de vue. Alors qu'elle regardait les villageois passer à travers les rues, elle songea que toutes leurs vies étaient sa responsabilité. Et elle avait introduit un nukenin de rang S parmis eux… Elle se rassura cependant, puisqu'elle avait longuement réfléchit à sa décision. Elle avait du se battre pendant de longues semaines avec le conseil de Konoha afin de leur faire comprendre son point de vue et de les empêcher d'exécuter Sasuke.

Elle-même avait eu de mal à se convaincre de lui laisser la vie. Après tout, il avait abandonné ses amis, avait commis tellement de meurtres, tellement d'actes cruels et fous et avait même faillit tuer Naruto et Sakura quand l'occasion s'était présentée ! Cependant, c'était Naruto qui l'avait convaincue. Il était venu dans son bureau dès qu'il avait appris que Sasuke avait été capturé. Étonnamment venant de l'habituelle pile électrique qu'il était, il s'était calmement assis au fond d'une chaise devant le bureau de Tsunade et avait simplement dit : « Laisse-moi une chance de retrouver le Sasuke d'avant. Laisse-lui une chance de redevenir ce qu'il était, ce qu'il aurait été s'il n'avait pas subi tout ce qu'il a subit. Je sais qu'il reste du bon en lui. »

Alors Tsunade avait décidé de lui laisser sa chance. Pas pour Sasuke, non. Pour Naruto. Il avait semblé tellement déterminé, ce matin-là. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait juré qu'il deviendrait Hokage, le jour où ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois, il y avait bien des années déjà. Et comme son vœu de devenir chef de Konoha, elle savait qu'il était capable de ramener Sasuke. Après tout, il avait réussi à transformer Pain, ou Nagato, en lui faisait prendre conscience de la folie dans laquelle il s'était laissé entrainer. Alors pourquoi en serait-t-il différent d'avec Sasuke ?

Pourtant, elle restait extrêmement soucieuse. Comme lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois les membres du conseil, la présence de Sasuke au sein du village, malgré toutes les mesures pour s'assurer qu'il ne causerait pas de dégâts au village, mettait tous les habitants en danger.

Une pensée traversa subitement son esprit. Et si _on_ décidait de revenir le chercher ?

Le sang de Tsunade se glaça. Et si la présence de Sasuke attirait d'autres criminels, bien plus dangereux que lui, et, contrairement à Pain, hors de portée du pouvoir de persuasion de Naruto ?

Elle ne pouvait tout d'un coup plus supporter l'idée de rester en place, enfermée dans son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit. Elle repoussa ses pensées qui la paralysaient de terreur dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'espérer se tromper pour le moment de toute façon. Il était trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Tsunade regarda distraitement en direction des terrains d'entrainement. Elle fut alors surprise de voir qu'il y avait non seulement autant de neige, si ce n'était plus, que le matin même, mais qu'en plus Sasuke et une silhoutette à la tignasse rose—qu'elle devina appartenir à Sakura—étaient tous deux tranquillement allongés dans la neige. Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Que pouvait-il bien se passer entre ses deux-là ?

Tsunade décida qu'elle allait devoir y mettre son grain de sel.

* * *

- Euhm… Maman ? Je-je sors, d'accord ? A plus tard !, cria Tenten à sa mère, tout en continuant à fixer Neji—toujours planté devant sa porte—d'un regard légèrement inquiet.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et entendit vaguement la réponse étouffée de sa mère venant de l'intérieur de la maison, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans dire un mot. Tenten senti à plusieurs reprise la manche de Neji effleurer la sienne, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si son geste était volontaire ou non. Afin de garder un minimum le contrôle d'elle-même, elle préféra penser que son geste était tout à fait involontaire.

Finalement, puisque Neji semblait peu enclin à le faire lui-même, Tenten se décida à briser le silence :

- Au fait, où as-tu trouvé des fleurs pareilles par ce temps de neige ?

Neji lui fit un clin d'œil, son sourire malicieux lui indiquant qu'il ne tenait pas à révéler ses sources. Tenten, déçue, ne fit pas de nouvel essai pour lancer la conversation. S'il voulait parler, il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même.

Finalement, ce fut le doigt de Neji que Tenten senti passer près de son pouce. Puis de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que sa main se décide enfin à se glisser dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Tenten regarda ailleurs, rouge pivoine. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre timide, que lui arrivait-t-elle ? C'était Neji, le réservé d'eux deux !

* * *

- Le diner est prêt !, annonca la voix enjouée d'une jeune infirmière en entrant dans la chambre.

Shikamaru lui adressa un sourire rayonnant—avant de grimacer de douleur—qui déplut fortement à sa coéquipière blonde. Celle-ci se leva d'un bond et pris le plateau des mains de l'infirmière.

- Je vais m'en occuper, merci bien, dit-elle dans un faux sourire en direction de la jeune fille rousse, qui sembla presque effrayée par son regard glaçant.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortie aussitôt de la chambre sans demander son reste. Temari se tourna de nouveau vers Shikamaru et posa sans cérémonie le plateau sur son ventre. Il étouffa une exclamation de douleur. Temari regretta presque son geste, mais il avait au moins eu le mérite d'effacer son petit regard moqueur qu'il lui avait lancé.

- Oups !, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix fausse, reprenant le plateau dans ses mains.

Cette fille lui faisait peur.

* * *

Le ciel était parsemé de nuances de rose et d'orange qui coloraient les nuages et donnaient à la neige blanche une légère teinte or. Les derniers rayons du soleil réchauffaient leurs joues rouges de froid et éclairait leurs yeux. La nuit était en train de tomber.

Sasuke et Sakura admiraient le soleil alors qu'il achevait presque sa descente derrière une colline au loin. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis que Sasuke s'était excusé. Il n'y avait rien eu besoin de dire, Sasuke avait lue la réponse dans les yeux de Sakura. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient eu le sentiment de s'être compris, au moins durant un bref instant. Le silence qui planait autour d'eux n'était pas désagréable, ni lourd, bien au contraire. Le crépuscule et la légère brise qui soufflait sur leurs deux visages renforçait l'ambiance douce dans laquelle naissait leur toute nouvelle complicité.

- Sakura, souffla finalement Sasuke.

Sakura le regarda. Encore une fois, son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux verts dans le regard indéchiffrable de Sasuke.

- Je me… Je me demandais si tu…

Il s'interrompit brusquement alors qu'une voix forte les faisait sursauter. L'ambiance paisible de cette fin d'après-midi enneigée en fut totalement brisée. Une grande silhouette se planta devant eux, recouvrant leurs corps d'ombre.

Sakura tenta de distinguer les traits de leur visiteur en plissant les yeux, mais les rayons du soleil l'aveuglaient trop pour qu'elle puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

- C'est comme ça que tu déneige le village ?, s'indigna une voix puissante de femme.

« _Shishou_ ! » pensa Sakura alors qu'elle se relevait d'un bond, penaude. Mais heureusement pour elle, la colère de Tsunade n'était pas—encore—dirigée contre elle.

- Non mais regarde-moi ce terrain ! Il y a de la neige partout ! Et tu te permets de tirer au flan ?

Sasuke ne semblait pas spécialement touché par les paroles de Tsunade. Il se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui et d'hausser les épaules. Ca n'était pas bon.

- Euhm…_Shi-shishou_ ?, commença Sakura d'une toute petite voix.

Tsunade sembla enfin remarquer sa présence.

- Sakura ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas ton tour de garde pourtant ! Tu n'es pas à l'hopital ?

- Eh bien euh... Ce n'est pas de la faute de Sasuke si le terrain n'est pas déneigé, _Shishou_… C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai dérangé durant sa mission. Je suis terriblement désolée.

Elle se courba devant Tsunade. Celle-ci soupira.

- Très bien. Puisque vous avez retardé l'entrainement des ninjas du village d'un jour supplémentaire, vous ne partirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir fini de déneiger le terrain. Oh, et vous serez également responsable du déneigement du reste du village.

- Mais…_ Shishou_… Et ma mission de couverture ?

- Nous en reparlerons quand tu auras achevé cette mission.

Sakura commençait à se dire que Tsunade avait était particulièrement dure avec eux—puisqu'un léger retard d'une mission de rang D n'était normalement pas si terrible—lorsque celle-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de repartir en direction de son bureau.

C'était louche. Que pouvait bien avoir son _shishou_ derrière la tête ?

* * *

- Dis « aaaaaah ! », s'écria Temari, presque trop enjouée, une cuillère remplie de soupe à la main.

- Aaaah, s'exécuta Shikamaru, en lançant néanmoins un regard légèrement apeuré en direction de Temari.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur d'elle—enfin…—mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'était comportée extrêmement bizarrement avec lui durant toute cette journée, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle avait eu l'air soucieuse de son état, mais il n'en était pas totalement sûr. Elle avait de plus passé la journée à ses côtés, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. D'ordinaire, elle semblait plutôt avoir tendance à l'éviter le plus qu'elle le pouvait. Comment expliquer ce revirement ? Avait-elle prit conscience qu'elle ne le détestait pas finalement lorsqu'il avait faillit y passer ? Ou l'avait-elle évité toutes ces années pour une toute autre raison que ce qu'il avait suspecté ? Il plissa ses yeux en réfléchissant.

Et si elle avait simplement peur des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui ? En pensant cela, Shikamaru eu presque envie de rire de sa propre bêtise. Qu'était-il en train de faire, en s'improvisant ainsi maître des mystères de la gente féminine ? Les femmes étaient tellement compliquées…

Pourtant, en croisant son regard alors qu'il avalait une gorgée de soupe, il remarqua que les yeux de Temari alternaient entre ses yeux et… ses lèvres. « C'est pour viser ma bouche quand elle me donne à manger », se dit-il. Mais un doute subsistait en lui. Et si… ?

C'était comme si elle tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, mais qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Shikamaru réalisa qu'il la fixait, tentant de lire ce qu'elle ne disait pas sur son visage. Temari en avait certainement pris conscience depuis plus longtemps, puisque ses joues étaient rouges pivoine. Comme revenant à la réalité, Shikamaru se racla la gorge et regarda ailleurs. Cette attitude sembla calmer les rougeurs de Temari. Celle-ci prépara une nouvelle cuillère de soupe et l'approcha en direction de Shikamaru, une main en dessous, le regard concentré sur la cuillère. Shikamaru, lui, avait reporté sa concentration vers tout autre chose. Il plia légèrement ses bras, s'appuyant sur ses coudes…

Alors que la cuillère s'approchait de la bouche de Shikamaru, avec de nouveau un "aaaah" de la part de Temari, celui-ci se releva d'un bond et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Temari.

* * *

Haha :D

Bon, je sais, toute l'histoire tourne strictement autour des différents couples, ça en devient agaçant à force !

Je m'en suis vraiment rendue compte en écrivant ce chapitre, surtout qu'en plus le chapitre d'avant été aussi centré sur les couples, et j'ai faillit le réécrire du coup, mais bon, je me dis qu'après tout, il y a tellement peu de romance dans la vraie histoire de Naruto, qu'il faut bien rééquilibrer tout ça !

Cela dit, je vous promets un prochain chapitre moins centré sur les couples, parce que je ne sais pas vous, mais c'est bien beau l'amour et tout, mais là ça commence à devenir peut être un peu trop !

Enfin.. A la prochaine ! )


End file.
